Love of Fallen Angels
by Bookkbaby
Summary: Riku, Sora's guardian angel. Axel, an angelic assassin. Roxas, Sora's brother. 'The truth does not always set you free...' RikuSora, AxelRoxas Slight AU YAOI ActionAdventure NOW COMPLETE
1. Remember

Blanket Disclaimer for Fic: I no own- you no sue me for my pocket lint, okay? I have no money- I just enjoy playing with the characters.

A/N: Sorry if some of them are OOC- especially the Organization XIII members. Don't know too much about them- it's been a while since I played. I know this has been done to death, but hopefully I'm putting a new spin on things.  
Hope you all enjoy!

Love of Fallen Angels- Part 1

Remember

Riku sat silently on his bed in his Destiny Island apartment, a vacant look in his beautful green eyes as he stared at his hands.

'They... they're gone.' Riku thought to himself, blinking. Not that he hadn't expected it- no, he had known that they would be- but it still hurt to find out just how far he had fallen.

'They took my wings because I gave into the darkness. I gave in...' Riku repeated in his mind. Riku had a secret- he wasn't human.

He was a guardian angel, sworn to protect Sora.

'But... why did they take my wings? Was what I did really so terrible?' Riku asked himself, standing and walking over to the open window. Moments ago, he had tried to grow his beautiful silvery-white wings and fly for the first time in two years, but his wings had not sprouted when he had called them. He had tried three times, but he had remained grounded each time. He knew that he would be punished, of course- guardian angels were the highest level of being, and were granted temporary mortal lives in order to protect the ones most deserving. He had violated law and had nearly killed the one he was assigned to protect. Still, that wasn't worth losing two wings over- at most he would have lost one and the other would have turned black. The loss of an angel's wings was the highest form of punishment and dishonor, the convicted angel losing a good deal of the power that came with your wings before being banished from heaven and trapped in a mortal existence.

Riku felt hollow, staring up at the stars and the clouds he could remember flying among. They seemed so distant now, his graceful human body feeling more like an iron cage he couldn't escape from.

'Was it something I did in Kingdom Hearts?' Riku asked himself. His memories of the past year- the year he spent trapped in darkness before being freed by Sora- were a blank. Frustrated, Riku walked back to his bed and lay down, back purposefully facing the window.

'It's no use dwelling over it.' Riku thoguht, even his logical side sounding bitter. Suddenly tired, Riku stifled a yawn and closed his eyes, sinking into what he hoped would be a peaceful oblivion.

Dream Sequence

Riku walked, the only sounds his heavy breathing and the sharp 'clack' of his footsteps on an invisible trail. A light grew before his eyes- black and sparking like lightening. It was small, but...

Riku was frightened of it. Eyes wide, he tried to dodge it, but too late. The ball of lightening hit his arm, a white flash blinding him.

'What the-?' Riku thought, blinking twice at the odd room he found himself in.

"It failed." a disinterested voice said from behind him. Riku spun around, the comfortable weight of Way To The Dawn settling in his hand as he crouched into a fighting stance.

To his surprise, it was not Riku that the speaker was talking to.

"You sent it to Kingdom Hearts?" An angel with silver hair and wings asked, his amber eyes gleaming. He wore a black cloak with a hood, clothing only wore by-

'Organization XIII- but why is Xemnas here?' Xemnas was the leader of Organization XIII- a group of powerful angels that hunted down the minions of Kingdom Hearts- what Riku was sure some called 'Hell'. They also hunted down stray angels, guarenteeing that any angel banished from heaven would be alone- Organization XIII played dirty and had been known to kidnap friends of banished angels in order to kill the angel.

'And why did he want to send a soul to Kingdom Hearts?' Curious, Riku glanced at the first speaker, mouth going dry upon seeing the man's face.

'Dr. Hojo?' For some reason, angels had to get check-up every month- and Dr. Hojo was the one who did it. A thin, greasy man, not a single angel had looked forward to their checkup. Riku had always felt uneasy around the man- like he was some lab rat Hojo found vaguely interesting.

"Of course. Now we just need a powerful heart to open the door and take that power for ourselves. I need to run more tests before I can make a proper scale of the hearts power. I need more angels."

"Is that all? I hate to see your work on them going to waste." Xemnas said. "I've heard that it is difficult to experiment on human souls to produce angels. And I know not many survive undamaged, or I'd be able to take this pitiful realm with my own army." Xemnas said casually.

"At least you don't expect me to turn them back into humans. That is still difficult... but I thank you for the test-subjects."

"Have any of them survived the experiment?"

"No. They simply turned into the physical equivilent of their patchwork soul." Hojo said, souding slightly disappointed and disinterested. Riku was frozen in shock.

'We can't be human again?' For as long as he could remember, he had been told that he had been a blessed human that had been unable to pass on, and would help others until he was deemed eligible for human reincarnation to live out his life and then die to go to his eternal rest.  
'Angels are creatures in limbo- not dead nor alive, but will one day be human and cross over into heaven upon dying.' How many times had Riku heard that?

"I will have more test-subjects for you soon. There are a few angels that are... suspicious. I think they may have found out." Xemnas said. Hojo scowled.

"And we can't let him find out- he would probably forbid us from creating more angels." he said.

"Ruining a soul to create a powerful abomination loyal to us and believing the lies we feed them- using research he started- should not be considered a crime. We aren't hurting humans, after all. They're no longer human."

The words echoed in Riku's head as Xemnas stood and walked towards the door of the small room. Just before Xemnas left, Riku could have sworn he saw Xemnas look at him.

'Not... human?' A piercing whistle sounded, a bright flash blinding him.

When Riku could open his eyes again, he was aware of an intense pain- like hellfire- burning his back. It felt like his flesh was melting and evaporating.

Riku gasped, falling to his knees as the pain became white-hot. Tired and sick from spending too much time in darkness, as well as the knowledge he had just gained, Riku was unable to keep conscious and blacked out.

When he came to, a sweet voice was calling his name gently and a smooth hand was shaking his shoulder.

"Riku... It's Riku, Riku's here... you're really here..." the voice said, two drops of water landing on Riku's bare shoulder. "I looked everywhere for you..."

"We have to go- I think I hear the Heartless coming." another voice spoke, souding a bit deeper than the voice that had woken Riku up.

"Roxas, help me carry him."

"Sora, Roxas! We have to go- Namine and I can't hold it!" A girl, one Riku recognized...

"We're coming Kairi!" Riku felt his body being lifted quickly but gently by two pairs of hands.

"It'll be all right Riku- we've found you." Sora's voice whispered in his ear and Riku felt himself transported outside, a flash of white and the song of a tropical bird the last thing he remembered.

End Sequence

Riku sat up, breath harsh and body soaking in cold sweat.

'Was that a dream...' he wondered, carefully calming his body. '... or a memory?' Even as he asked himself the question, memories of his 'dream' assaulted his mind, words echoing in his head and reminding him that he was not human.

He knew then that it had not been a simple dream.

'Sora told me I was unconscious when he found me...' Riku recalled, as well as the vague sense of deja vu when Sora had told him earlier that the brunette had looked everywhere for Riku.

'I can't ever be human again... even without my wings, I'm still...' Riku swallowed around the lump in his throat, staring hollowly at his bedroom wall. '... an abomination. A freak...'

A/N: How was it? Riku wasn't too OOC, right? He gets back to acting more like himself in a bit- but hey, how would you take it? 'Oh. My wings are gone. That sucks.' or 'This isn't happening to me?  
I'll update as soon as I can- if we all like it so far? It gets better (I think- I'm not exactly the best to be objective about this)  
Sorry for some spelling errors- no beta or spellcheck. 


	2. First Fight

A/N: How're we all liking this so far? Good? Bad? Should be shot and put out of your misery?  
Anyways, everyone's favorite pyro shows up right about... now. Hope we all think my Axel is believable- and my RIku too! Sorry sorry if they're not- I tried, and I even had one of my friends read through the whole thing for anything I missed and she said it was good! (Not the best person to be objective, but...)

Love of Fallen Angels Part 2 First Fight

Sora stared at Riku as the silver-haired teens' long hair was blown by the wind.

'He's so distant today- was it something I did?' Sora wondered. Riku had seemed fine when he woke up the other day after sleeping for three days straight, but since the older boy had come out this morning he had hardly spoken two words.

Sora felt sad. He had been extremely happy just that morning, but his mood had sunk when Riku began acting so distant and cold.

Vaguely, Sora heard his brother, Roxas, talking with Kairi and Namine. They didn't seem to notice anything unusual about how Riku was acting.

'But then again, I did know him best.' Sora reasoned. He was just about to stand and walk over to Riku when the silver-haired teen jerked his head up and stood.

"I'll be right back." Riku said, quickly turning and heading in the general direction of the small forest on Destiny Island.  
Sora blinked at Riku's retreating back.

"Why'd Riku leave?" he asked himself out loud.

"He probably had to go to the bathroom." Roxas offered, shrugging. Somehow, Sora didn't think that that was it.

"I... I'm going to go find him." Sora said, standing and chasing after Riku.

"What's the rush?" Roxas wondered out loud. Kairi smiled.

"He's probably just worried about Riku. The two are best friends, you know."

"Riku has been a bit distant today- did anyone else notice that?" Namine asked.

"A little." Kairi said.

"What about you, Roxas?" Namine asked.

"Not really." Roxas admitted. "Sora did know him better than we all did though."

Scene Change

Riku narrowed his eyes at the figure standing across from him in the small clearing, blade already in hand.

"Why are you here?" he demanded the cloaked and winged figure. The red-haired man turned casually and smirked at Riku.

"Well, hello to you too Riku. Long time no see and all." Axel said. "I've been given orders to destroy you, but I thought it'd be more fun to have a face-to-face fight."

"Organization XIII doesn't do one-on-one fights. They sneak around to give themselves the advantage before killing their target." Riku said, bringing Way to the Dawn up to a fighting position.

"Well, I decided that it would be an interesting fight- and how often do I actually get to fight something other than Hell's minions?" Axel's smirk widened. "Not backing away from a challenge, now are you Riku?"

Riku's glare turned several degrees colder. Mockingly, Axel shivered as if Riku's cold gaze affected the temperatures around the pyromaniac.

"Whoa- tough crowd." Axel's arms snapped down, fire swirling in his palms. "I don't feel like wasting time talking, so let's skip the boring list of all your sins and skip to the fun part." A circular blade materialized in each of the red-winged beings hands. Riku barely had time to block as Axel attacked, the blade in Axel's left hand shooting forward, gravity seemingly meaningless to the deadly weapon.

Riku brought Way to the Dawn up vertically, blocking the blade and then darting forward at the weapon returned to its master. Riku brought his sword up high, intending to bring it down on the redhead's spikey head, but Axel just twisted out of the way and flapped his wings twice- enough to rise a few feet in the air- and threw both of his weapons at Riku's unprotected back. Riku hissed as he dodged, but still he felt one of them graze his shoulder.

"Come on Riku- if you don't fight me seriously you're going to get hurt." Axel said in a sarcastic tone, though there was a hint of disappointment in it.

'He's at full power and I'm barely at half- doesn't he realize I am taking this seriously?' Riku asked himself, spinning quickly and leaping at the surprised angel. His leap fell short, however, and only the tip of his sword caught Axel's cloak and tore a gash in the black material. Axel spun gracefully, blades returning to his hands, and he slashed at Riku's chest before moving just out of reach of Way to the Dawn. Riku leapt upwards, jumping over the blades and turning over once in the air before landing on one knee facing Axel. Already sweat was beginning to form on his forhead and upper lip, the blood from the cuts he had recieved moments ago flowing even as the cuts began to heal.

'Seems they left me some of my healing abilities.' Riku thought as he stood, eyes warily trained on the flame-winged angle in front of him.

Scene Change

Sora slowed down to a walk as he entered the woods- it was too easy for him to get lost in here, and he had gotten lost several times when he had been a little boy.

"Riku?" he called out, glancing around. He doubted Riku would have stayed so close to the edge of the trees, though- Riku knew this forest like the back of his hand and had always found Sora, no matter where the brunette was. It was almost uncanny how Riku always knew where Sora was- especially when Sora had spent hours trying to find a good place to hide. He never really minded when Riku found him though, because Riku never brought the others with him and would respect Sora's need for silence on occasion. Kairi would just talk about random subjects in feeble attempts to 'cheer him up', and Namine would just smile and draw pictures.

'Now it's my turn to find you, Riku.' Sora thought, traveling deeper into the forest, glancing left, right, and above in case Riku had decided to climb a tree.

'Where is he? He couldn't have gone far...' Sora wondered, deep in thought. Suddenly, a metallic 'clang' reached his ears- the sound of metal on metal, meeting and grating harshly. Sora ran in the direction of the sound, heart in his throat as his mind processed the noise.

'Riku's fighting someone- he might get hurt!' The noise grew louder and louder as Sora drew close to a clearing in the forest. Between the trees, Sora could see something that looked like a mess of silver hair, yellow cloth, red hair, black cloth, and... red feathers?

Sora stopped dead in his tracks at the edge of the clearing, eyes wide as he watched Riku and a man with red wings fight in a graceful dance of death.

Scene Change

"And here I thought you'd be a challenge." Axel said, flexing his fingers around the grips in the center of his blades. At his command, the already deadly edges caught fire. "HnnnYah!" Axel threw the blades forward, the air hissing with the sheer speed of the flaming metal. Riku had no time to dodge or block as the weapons cut deep into his shoulders, the flesh searing and burning at the edges of the cuts. Riku bit his lip, barely grunting at the pain as he used his opportunity to attack Axel. This time he hit, slicing into the red-haired man's bicep. Axel hissed, already calling one of his flaming blades back to his hand as he spun clockwise to catch Riku in a deadly swing. Riku fell to the hard ground, rolling and ignoring the small cut across the side of his neck where the blade had nicked him.

"Aren't you going to fight at full power? Sprout your wings, Riku-" Axel said, flapping his wings rapidly to increase speed as he shot directly at the silver-haired ex-angel. Riku brought his sword up just in time to block the deadly circle-blades that Axel held, arms straining as Axel applied more force. "-or can't you?" Riku glared at Axel, using all his considerable might and shoving Axel backwards. Axel just stood there, surprise on his face.

"Didn't know I was fighting such a high offender."

"My only crime is hearing the truth for what it is." Riku said coldly, raising his blade again, even though he knew it was reckless. Without his wings, Axel was stronger and more mobile than the earthbound Riku.

"The truth? Wasn't aware that that was a crime." Axel said, though curiosity grew in his emerald eyes.

"Knowing the real truth is to some people."

"More than abandoning your charge and giving into darkness? More than nearly killing your assignment?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"My actions were not my own- and I did free myself from Ansem's control and saved my charge's life. Angels have been forgiven for it before."

"Then enlighten me, o great guardian angel, why are you being punished if you were being controlled? Someone's lying and I don't think it's my boss."

"I know the truth- about what we are, how we came to be, and their lies. You can believe me or not." Riku willed away his weapon, exhausted. Wearily he turned and began to walk away from Axel, not noticing the small teenage brunette watching the exchange, seemingly entranced.

"'What we are'?" Axel echoed, anger and amusement both present in his voice. "If not angels, then what are we?"

"Abominations that were never meant to exist." Riku said flatly, not facing the red-haired man. "We may have once been human, but Dr. Hojo did experiments and took bits and pieces of souls to create us. We are the few human souls strong enough to remain undamaged throughout this process, and then we were fed lies and used like pawns." Riku glanced over his shoulder at the shocked red-head. "We can never go back to being human and can never go to our eternal rest. That is the truth and the reason I lost my wings. But-" Riku faced forward again, not allowing his voice to break with the sorrow that remained even after accepting the fact that his wings were gone. "-you can choose not to believe me."

"You're lying!" Axel accused, making as if to attack Riku again when the angel suddenly noticed Sora at the edge of the clearing, staring wide-eyed at Axel and Riku.

"Shit- we'll continue this later, Riku." Axel said, opening a portal. "Without an audience." Axel stepped into the mass of dark energy he summoned, it disappearing behind him without a trace.

A/N: And the appearence of everyone's favorite pyro! I hope he wasn't too OOC- I tried, but I never finished Chain of Memories so any character traits not shown in KH2... I just don't know about them. Hopefully he's acting something like the Axel we all know and love!  
Hopefully Riku didn't seem too weak- but remember, he's just been inside Kingdom Hearts, he's depressed, and he's barely at half power. Energy and morale is low with him at the moment- we all know Riku's stronger! He gets quite a bit stronger later on... I mean... 


	3. Run and Hide

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love you all!  
I just finished watching Gravitation today:does happy dance: It was just too cute!  
Anyways, I hope we all enjoy this next chappie and review! (pretty please?)

Love of Fallen Angels- Part 3

Run and Hide

Riku spun around, finally spotting Sora.

"Sora?" Riku asked, dumbfounded. Slowly, anger and fear won out over shock. "How long have you been there? What did you hear?" Sora backed away from the fury in his friends voice.

"I- I just got here, honest Riku..." Sora lied, not quite able to look Riku in the eye. Radiating cold fury, Riku walked towards Sora, the frightened brunette backing up right into a tree. Riku pinned Sora there, one hand above each of his friends shoulders as he leaned in.

"How long, Sora? What did you hear?"

"I wasn't-" Sora protested, looking at Riku just in time to see the cut on Riku's neck reseal itself. Sora's eyes went wide and he looked away again quickly, certain his eyes were decieving him.

"Don't even think about lying to me, Sora. I know if you're honest or not." Riku said, bringing Sora's mind back to the present moment. Sora swallowed, not looking at Riku and instead opting to look at the next tree over from where the silver-haired teen was pinning him.

"I... I heard almost all of it- I got here just a little after you did, I think." Riku froze in place, something shattering inside of him.

Without a word, Riku turned and ran off, leaving a frightened Sora to reorganize his thoughts.

''Sprout your wings Riku.'' Sora shook his head, denying the words even as they repeated in his mind. 'Not Riku- Riku doesn't have wings.' Sora sank slowly to the ground, knees shaking too badly to hold him up.

''... o great guardian angel...' But he's not- Riku's not an angel...' Sora's head couldn't keep coming up with excuses to deny what some part of him had probably always known- angels had to be real, and Riku was a real live angel.

''If not angels, then what are we?'' Sora blinked, tears welling up in his eyes as he recalled what Riku had said when the red haired- was he really an angel?- person had asked that question.

''Abominations that were never meant to exist.'' Sora sniffled a little- Riku had sounded dead when he had said that, as if he was resigned to the fact and didn't care enough about his own existence to even try to change it.

"Riku, you don't really think that, do you...?" Sora asked the silent woods. He stayed sitting like that for a good hour before he finally managed to get to his feet and stumble out of the woods.

"Did you find Riku, Sora?" Kairi asked, a worried look on her face.

"You were gone a long time." Namine said, cocking her head to the side and looking at him in a puzzled way. "We were just about to go look for you."

"Uh... yeah, I saw Riku, but he's not feeling well. I'm not really either, so I think I'll go home. Bye." Sora said, not waiting for a reply as he turned and headed for his home. He could hear his friends and brother's confusion behind him, but he needed to be alone for a little while- just until he sorted his feelings on the whole matter out.

He barely remembered to reply to his mother's kind 'hello' when he got back to his house, prompting a swift 'what's wrong?' from the woman.

"I'm fine Mom- just tired. I'll be back down for dinner later." Sora told her, halfway up the stairs before he finished speaking. Once in his room, he crashed onto his bed and rolled onto his back, simply staring at the ceiling as he thought about the encounter between the man with red wings and Riku.

'Is Riku really an angel? Wouldn't he have told me?' Sora wondered, feeling slightly hurt that Riku had never said anything to him.

'I think that man said something about him being a guardian angel? And something about him betraying his assignment... who I wonder? This doesn't make any sense!' Features settling into an adorable scowl, Sora turned onto his side.

'Well, Riku will always be my best friend. That won't change.' Unsurprisingly, Sora felt a small pang of sadness. His expression softening, Sora curled up tighter and hugged himself. 'Just friends. Right. That's all. No more.' Deciding against letting himself wallow in self-pity and tormenting himself with thoughts of something he couldn't have, he turned his thoughts back to what to do with what he'd learned.

'I still can't believe that Riku's really an angel. I thought they were a myth... he never said anything about it...' Preoccupied, Sora didn't hear the door open and close quietly, and didn't even realize that another person had entered his room until the intruder laid a gentle hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Sora honey? Are you feeling okay?" his mother- Kyoko- asked. Surprised for a second, Sora glanced up at her, then turned his attention back to the wall.

"I'm fine Mom. Nothing's wrong." he lied, though he wished he sounded more confident.

"Do you want to talk about it? I can tell something is bothering you." Sora smiled slightly. It had just been him and his mother for years, and they were very close- more often than not, his mother was more like a friend than a mom. She was still very firm on what she felt she had to be, but he loved her very much.

Sighing, he sat up.

"What would you do if..." Sora trailed off, not sure if he wanted to tell his mother the whole story, especially when he knew it was such a far-fetched tale. He settled for a hypothetical situation. "...if one of your good friends kept a very big secret from you and never told you until you found out by accident?" His mother had a thoughtful look on her face, wanting to carefully choose her words so her son wouldn't land himself in more dangerous situations.

"How big is this secret?" she asked. Sora hesitated before speaking.

"Life-altering. It's such a big secret that it's hard to believe it, but... what would you do, especially if your friend ran away after you found out?"

"Is this friend important to you? Is this secret a big enough deal that you wouldn't be friends anymore?" Sora closed his eyes, looking down.

"I don't know. He might not want to be friends anymore." Sora's heart began to hurt- it was the most painful possibility, but it had to be considered. Riku could simply avoid Sora if he wanted- Sora had never had the knack for finding Riku like Riku could find Sora.

"If you're really are friends, then I'm sure you'll be fine. Are you angry with him?"

"Maybe a little." The hurt at Riku's silence on this did make him a bit angry as well- he still had problems realizing that Riku wasn't totally honest with him, like Sora was honest with everyone.

'Well, except for one tiny little thing, but no one needs to know.' Sora thought.

"Angry because he didn't tell you or is it something that has to do with the secret?"

"... because he never told me." Sora's mother smiled- Sora couldn't help but smile back. His mother had a very infectious smile, impossible to resist. Being the Dear Abby of Destiny Island, she was used to cheering people up and helping them with their problems, and it was always easier with a smile firmly in place.

"Does he know you're not mad at him?" Sora blinked. Of course Riku knew he wasn't mad at him- didn't he?

"Go talk to him- he probably thinks you don't want to be friends anymore and that's why he ran." Sora blinked.

It made sense- and Sora felt silly for not realizing it.

"Thanks Mom." Sora said, standing up. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry up- it'll be dark out soon and I don't want you wandering around in the dark by yourself."

"Okay. Bye." Sora quickly hugged his mom, then darted out of his room and took the steps two at a time down, just jumping the last four. He landed with a heavy 'thud' he felt all the way to his knees, but he ignored it and ran out the door, barely remembering not to slam it on his way out.

A/N: So- was this chappie good? Sorry for not updating yesterday- had a ton of stuff I had to do!  
Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! I'll try to update soon! 


	4. Friends and Questions

Yo! Here we go with the next chapter!

Love of Fallen Angels Part 4

Friends and Questions

Sora ran across the whole island and back again, checking all of the usual spots for Riku.

'He's not in the Secret Spot, in town, at his house... maybe on the beach? No, I've checked that already.' Sora ticked the spots off on his fingers, then stopped.

'Riku might not be at the beach, but what about Paopu Island?' Shaking his head and wishing he had thought of it sooner- it was just minutes before he had to head home- he ran to the pier connecting Destiny Island and the tiny Paopu Island.

Sora nearly breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the unmistakeable figure seated on the tree hanging out over the side of Paopu Island. Only one person could sit there with so much easy grace and make it look perfectly natural.

'Riku.' Sora thought, suddenly nervous. Riku would still want to be his friend, right? I mean, Sora just found out that he- Riku- was an angel. No big deal, right?

Quietly, Sora continued down the pier.

"What do you want, Sora?" Riku asked without turning around. Sora nearly jumped at the unexpected sound.

"Well... I, uh..." Sora started, not looking at Riku- his silver-haired friend had sounded so cold, so defensive... It was like Riku was ready to either take off Sora's head or dive into the water.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You took off kinda fast..." Sora said slowly, glancing up and seeing RIku's piercing green eyes looking straight at him in surprise and wonder.

"You heard what Axel said to me, didn't you?" At Sora's blank look, he continued. "The man in the black cloak, with the red wings."

"Yeah- you're an angel, right? A guardian angel?" Riku nodded slowly.

"It doesn't surprise you?" he asked Sora.

"It did, but you're still my best friend, right?" Riku blinked once, then smiled slightly and began to laugh. Uncertain if Riku was laughing at him or with him, Sora folded his arms and stared at his best friend, lips unconsciously forming a pout. Secretly, however, he was glad. He hadn't heard Riku laugh in two years- he had forgotten how musical it was, and how much he needed to hear it.

"You're so simple, Sora." Riku said, chuckling slightly. Riku hadn't realized it, but it was Sora's opinion that mattered most to him. He could deal with his wings being lost if Sora could help him. Funny- he hadn't known how heavy the burden of worrying over Sora's reaction had been until it was lifted from him.

"We don't always have to be complicated." Sora replied, stepping a few steps closer to Riku and offering his hand to help his friend down from his perch. "My mom should have dinner ready, if you want to come with me."

Smiling slightly, Riku took the offered hand and slid down off the tree. If he held it for a few moments longer than necessary, neither commented.

As expected, Riku was recieved warmly in Sora's house, Kyoko instantly ordering Roxas to go and set another plate for Riku. Back before Kingdom Hearts, this had been a common occurrence and Roxas was quite used to grabbing an extra plate for Sora's friend. Within seconds, all were seated and helping themselves to some delicious spaghetti and special meatballs made from a secret recipe handed down in Sora's family.

"This is great- thanks." Riku said, just before biting into a forkful of the noodles.

"You're welcome." Kyoko said. "Eat up while it's hot." Needing no further urging, the boys dug into their dinner, cleaning their plates in a matter of minutes. Roxas excused himself after dinner, making a hasty retreat to his room so he wouldn't be forced to help his brother and Riku clean up.

"Roxas! No fair!" Sora yelled, making as if to go after him, but Kyoko shook her head and motioned for Sora to sit down.

"Since you're doing the dishes tonight- don't look at me like that, I have to go grocery shopping- Roxas can do them tomorrow." Kyoko said. Sora wrinkled his nose- he hated doing the dishes, something about the soapy water with unidentifiable chunks of half-eaten food not appealing to him.

"I can help." Riku offered. "You let me eat here for dinner and I'm not doing anything." Predictably, Sora's mood brightened.

"Are you sure Riku? Sora can do it by himself-"

"-but this way I have company!" Sora interjected, standing and grabbing the plates on the table before anyone could say anything else. He walked into the kitchen area, dumping the plates in the sink and plugging it before running the water. Faintly, he could hear the sounds of Riku gathering the few remaining dishes on the table and heavy footsteps as Riku followed behind him.

"I'll see you later Sora- thank you for helping him Riku." Kyoko called as she gathered her purse and walked out the door. After the door shut, it was dead quiet except for some faint music coming from the general direction of Roxas' room and the running water. After a moment, Sora shut the tap off, sink being nearly full.

"So..." Sora said, trying to break the previously unnoticed tension between himself and the silver-haired boy. He began washing a plate in the sink, just to give his hands something to do.

"Anything you want to know?" Riku asked with forced casualness, slipping a towel off of the counter to dry the wet dishes once Sora cleaned them.

"About what?" Sora asked, handing the now clean plate to Riku.

"Anything. If you have any questions about... what Axel said earlier."

Sora hesitated before grabbing the next plate. Since Riku had confirmed that he was indeed an angel, Sora hadn't really thought about it. Now that Riku mentioned it, however...

Questions began to form in Sora's mind, even if he wasn't fully sure he believed in angels.

"Well... do you have wings?" Sora asked, not even really realizing that he had spoken until he saw Riku stiffen out of the corner of his eye. Sora winced, recalling that Axel had said something about Riku being a 'high offender' just after the red-haired man had learned that Riku couldn't 'sprout his wings'.

"I had wings. They're gone." Riku said flatly, putting the dry plate he held away.

"Sorry... I didn't know..." Sora said apologetically as he reached for the next plate to distract himself. It was quiet for a full minute before Sora worked up the courage to ask another question.

"... could you tell me why you don't have your wings anymore?" Riku sighed. Sora chanced looking at the silver-haired teen, eyes misting over when he saw the sadness evident in Riku's eyes.

"Officially, I guess it's because I betrayed you. I had given into the darkness and nearly killed you." Riku smiled sarcastically. "Some guardian I turned out to be- a guardian angel who kills the one he's supposed to be protecting."

"You're 'my' guardian angel?" Sora asked in surprise. Riku nodded, looking out the small window above the sink.

"Most people would have figured that part out by now." Riku teased lightly.

"But why me? Does everyone get a guardian angel?" Sora asked. The dishes lay forgotten in the sink, now that Sora was actually interested in asking questions.

"No- there aren't enough angels for everyone- and fewer are guardians. It's probably a good thing there are so few of us." Riku said, laughing bitterly.

"Why?" Sora asked. Realization dawned and he gasped. "It's because of what you said earlier, right? 'Abominations that were never meant to exist'..." Riku nodded slightly.

"How could you think that?" Sora asked, angry at nothing in particular and the entire world.

"It's true Sora. Angels are not natural creatures. In the normal stream of things, angels would never be."

"But still..." Sora said, turning back to the sink and picking up another plate. "... I don't like it when you think things like that." Quickly finishing the plate, he handed it to Riku. "Dry this for me?"

"Fine." Riku said, taking it. They were quiet for a few more minutes as they continued cleaning up.

"... if you're an angel, do you have special powers?" Sora asked as Riku was putting the last glass away. Surprised by the unexpected question, Riku dropped the fragile glass and it shattered upon impact with the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Sora said, turning quickly out of the room. "Don't move- there could be glass shards. I'll go get a bag..." Sora's voice trailed off as he searched, eventually coming up with a brown paper bag. He made his way back to the kitchen, kneeling on the ground beside Riku- who had apparently decided that a little broken glass was no problem and had moved despite Sora's request- and began picking up some of the larger shards. They both reached for the same piece of glass, Sora quickly withdrawing his hand. Distracted, he grabbed for another piece but was quickly brought back to reality when his finger skimmed the small shard and the sharp edge cut all the way up the side of his finger. Hissing, he stood.

"Sora?" Riku asked, looking up. He noticed Sora's bleeding hand. "Careful- glass is sharp when it's been broken like that."

"I know that." Sora said, sighing. The initial pain had faded- now it just ached a little. "I'll be right back- need to clean it." Sora started making his way over to the kitchen sink, but Riku suddnly grabbed him and pulled him back. Sora was taken by surprise and nearly fell, but Riku held him steady as Sora fell back against the silver-haired boy's chest.

"What are you doing?" Sora demanded, more embarrassed than anything.

"Watch where you step." Riku said. "You should be thanking me Sora- you would have stepped right on that piece of glass." Sora looked. Sure enough, there was a decent sized piece of glass that had somehow found its was a few feet from the impact zone.

"Thanks..." Sora said, trying and failing to ignore Riku's body behind him. "Uh... I need to go clean my cut. I'll be careful." To Sora's surprise, Riku didn't move except to bring Sora's injured hand up so he could see it.

"I suppose I should answer your question." Riku said. At Sora's blank look, he continued. "Your question about my powers- the reason I dropped the glass in the first place?"

"Oh." With Riku dropping the glass, Sora had forgotten about it. Carefully, Riku trailed a finger over Sora's cut, smearing the blood that was just beginning to clot.

"Cure." Riku said. A small green spark traveled down Riku's finger into Sora's hand, lighting up the cut and resealing it with pink, healthy flesh. That done, Riku released his hold on Sora, causing the brunette to stumble for a second before straightning up and examining his finger.

"All better..." he said, smiling. "I didn't know you could use magic..." Sora knew that magical power- or mage power- was fairly rare. Most people with the power became mages, but it still took years of training to master more than a few basic spells on your own, and Riku had had no formal training.

"It's something almost every angel can do." Riku replied. "Some specialize in certain spells but most have a variety. Most of the time we fight without magic unless our attacks are based on a certain kind of magic."

"How many spells do you know?" Sora asked. As Keyblade Master, he had been taught many spells to help him fight the Heartless, but he knew there was more to magic than the simple ones he had to learn.

"A few. More than you do, that's for sure." Riku said, smirking.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you didn't have time to learn more than the basics and I know a few more advanced spells."

"How do you know I didn't learn advanced spells when you weren't watching?" Sora asked.

"I just do." The conversation fell into awkward silence, then after a minute Riku sighed and moved back to the sink, carefully picking up the rest of the glass shards and throwing them away. "Now how about we finish these dishes?"

"Okay." Sora replied, smiling. He moved beside his friend and picked up the rag again. He would have more questions for Riku later, but for now he was content with what he'd learned.

A/N: Sorry if Riku seemed moody and OOC, and if this was boring. It does get better! I promise! 


	5. Truth

Hello again! It's me! Hopefully we're all enjoying this so far- except for one person I'd like to point out. There is the next chapter after my note, but the note is worth reading- at least I think so.

This is for the random person who only left the name saiyasianmaki (Not the same person as the author on I think. My reasoning will become clear here.)

Here are some ground rules for submitting reviews: 1) No excess cursing 2) Constructive criticism welcome- mindless 'I'm-bored-and-need-to-flame' is not 3) Grammar is our friend- please use it, and 4) Read the summary to the story before reading the story, and don't complain when the warnings were clear.

Our friend saiyasianmaki managed to break all four rules! Applause!  
Here is what our friend told me: What is with you fuck shits always writing sex with boys that are not canon? fuck shits.

Hmm... now, Rule #1- Two 'fuck shits' were not needed. One would have sufficed. (Or you could save me the trouble and not put them there at all.)

Rule #2- Well... what do I say to that? If I took out the yaoi (and, come to think there are no and will be no sex scenes. Guess saiyasianmaki didn't read the chapters carefully enough!) then my story wouldn't exist! Though it DOES have a plot...

Rule #3- Now, how do I explain grammar? Well, saiyasianmaki, you COULD have written 'Why do you fucking shits always write sex stories about two boys who- going by the actual series- aren't supposed to be together?' Now, that would make it sound like you were at least educated in grammar when you went to school! (Logic would be nice too though- I mean, it's FAN isn't it? Lemme check the web address...)

Now, for Rule #4- I did clearly put that this was a RikuSora AxelRoxas, did I not? If not, then I had hoped the 'YAOI' written in the summary would have given that away. Hmm... anyone know if I can use a larger font size?

So, hopefully we all know how NOT to write a review. Thank's saiyasianmaki, you were very helpful.

(I'd like to apologize if anyone found my posting and dissecting of saiyasianmaki's review offensive- but I can't help it. When someone's stupid to my face I have to point it out!)

Now, the reason I don't think this saiyasianmaki is SaiyAsianMaki is because SaiyAsianMaki is another yaoi fan and I doubt a yaoi fan would flame this because (let's face it) only a few series are canon yaoi, so any yaoi fan wouldn't flame a yaoi fic because the pairing was not canon.

Enjoy the fic!

Love of Fallen Angels Part 5

Truth

Axel silently walked down the halls in Castle Oblivion, the home base of Organization XIII. The rest of the castle's occupants- to his knowledge- were fast asleep.

Axel scowled. What the banished angel- Riku- had said had stuck in his mind. The ex-guardian had seemed so sure of himself, and there was a bitterness in his words that you couldn't fake.

That was the reason Axel was sneaking around at 1 a.m. He needed to use one of the computers- they only had one computer room in the entire castle- and he had to be alone. During the day, it was rare to get five minutes alone with one of the machines, let alone have the whole room to yourself.

Axel stopped in front of the computer room, glancing down the hallway one last time just in case another member had decided it was a good night for a late stroll. Seeing no one, he quickly opened the door and ran straight into someone just leaving the computer room. Axel fell backwards and landed hard on his rear end.

"Owwwch." the person he collided with said, shaking his blonde head.

"Demyx?" Axel asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?" The blonde looked up, grinning wide when he saw Axel.

"Hey old buddy! Just wanted to get some time in on the computer- you know Luxord hogs 'em!" With that as an explanation, Demyx bounced to his feet. "You?"

"Well..." Axel started, getting to his feet. Quickly, he tried to come up with a plausible lie because he was certainly not going to tell Demyx why he was there. Friend or not, you just don't trust other people with things that could cost you your wings unless you were absolutely certain. "... just couldn't sleep and felt like playing a game."

"Cool!" Demyx exclaimed, turning and leaving. Apparently, he had bought it. "Have fun!" Axel watched his friend disappear around the corner before heading into the computer room.

Once inside, he turned on the light and glanced around the room.

'Which are the ones with network access again?' he asked himself. He drew a blank. It was either the even-numbered ones, or the ones on the right side- he could never remember. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, he sat down at computer number 6, the first even-numbered computer on the right side.

He booted it up, wincing at the loud noise the fan made when he turned it on.

'We need a muffler or something for these things. They're too noisy.' Slowly, the computer loaded up, blue light brightening the room and casting a glow on Axel's features.

"Let's see here..." Axel's fingers flew over the keypad, searching for Doctor Hojo's area of the network. Most computers were networked, but you still needed the right password to enter certain areas. Or, you could be a hacker and get in password-free.

Within five minutes, he had located the doctor's files- now came the tricky part.

"Okay..." Axel said, smirking. He always did enjoy a challenge. "Show me your stuff!" His fingers flew over the keypad again, trying to trick the system into recognizing him as an authorized user.

He almost laughed when the computer let him in not ten minutes after he began hacking his way in.

'Maybe there's really nothing to see?' he wondered, scanning through some of the file names the good doctor kept. Most was just medical junk- individual records of each angel, results from monthly checkups, blah blah blah...

Axel had almost decided to stop looking, reassured that Riku had been lying, when an odd file caught his eye.

It held quite a bit more information than the others.

''Project JENOVA'?' Curious, Axel double-clicked and brought up the window, which was surprisingly password-protected. Letting his hands do their work, he tore the wall down within minutes.

Axel stared. On the screen the files inside the Project JENOVA file were up. Scanning the names of the files, Axel's shock turned into disbelieving rage. Unwilling to believe it yet, he clicked on one of the files.

'Project Freya: Subject accepted soul modifications. Further testing required to test usefullness of speciman. Results inconclusive. Subject has rejected modifications. Subject not fit for incarnation- sent to Kingdom Hearts.'

"We're projects to them!" Axel whispered angrily to himself. "That's all!" Furious, he closed out of the file and was about to exit the Project JENOVA file entirely when he hesitated, eyes landing on a certain file. Hands shaking from nervousness as well as rage, he double-clicked on one more file.

'Project Axel: Subject shows no signs of rejecting modifications. Further testing required. Data conclusive- subject is useful but personality is questionable. Will try to correct in future experiments. Subject will be terminated if the speciman shows signs of regressing to humanity/insanity/etc. Rank: Organization XIII member.' Axel read to himself, stunned.

'Riku was right.' Axel thought as phrases from the impersonal and dry scientific report reverberated in his mind. ''Personality questionable'... 'subject will be terminated'... it's all just one big experiment to them, isn't it?' Axel slammed clenched fists down on either side of the keypad, head bowed as he struggled to regain control over his emotions. "So, Riku, looks like I owe you one." Axel knew that he would have never found out the truth of his existence had Riku not said anything. He stood, quickly logging out and shutting down the computer before silently making his way back to his room.

'So- now what?' he thought, laying down on his bed and looking at the ceiling.

Riku woke up, feeling lighter than he could remember in years. It felt good to share his secret with someone- even better when that 'someone' didn't immediately hate him for being different. Often enough when an angel had revealed him- or herself on Earth they had been hunted down by humans. Humans were jealous of their wings, jealous of their power, desiring their feathers to sell them at ridiculously high prices- he had even heard of one angel that had been trapped for observation and so that the humans could study the 'new species'.

Someone knocked loudly on his apartment door- Riku had gone back to his apartment once Sora's mother had gotten home. He checked the time.

'Who would knock at my door at seven in the morning?' he wondered, more annoyed than curious. Grumbling- for he was not a morning person, even if he woke up happy- he trudged to the door, calling for whoever it was to stop knocking.

"Yeah?" Riku asked, opening the door tiredly. "Who is it?" He blinked. An adorable brunette stood on the other side of the door, a big grin on his face. "Sora? Why are you here so early?"

"Well, Kairi and everyone's planning on going to... the beach..." Sora's voice trailed off once he got a good look at Riku. "Oh, uh, did I wake you up?" he asked, noticing Riku's attire- a simple pair of pajama pants. No shirt. The teen's silver hair was messed up- that whole 'I-just-rolled-out-of-bed' look. Sora swallowed. On some it would have looked awful, but Riku managed to pull it off quite nicely. Instead of that cool, mysterious charm he usually had, Riku seemed more... touchable somehow. Less like a breathtaking statue of some sort of angel and more like a human being- though, Sora chuckled privately, in all honesty Riku IS an angel.

"No- I was already awake." Riku said, pulling Sora back from his daydreams. Sora blinked when Riku motioned for him to come inside. "Want to tell me about this beach trip Kairi's planning?" Sora went in, walking straight to the comfortably worn tan couch in the small 'living room'- it was just the area most often used in the apartment, as it connected all the 'rooms' in the place. Sora flopped down onto it, relaxing.

It had definately been a while since he had been to Riku's place, even though he had been the one to convince the building owner not to resell the apartment since the apartment owner- Riku- hadn't been there for two years.

"Kairi and Namine told Roxas this morning that they wanted to have a little celebration about you being back with us." Sora said. "Hard to believe that it was just two days ago you woke up, and five days since we got you out of Kingdom Hearts."

"So the girls were looking for another excuse to throw a party?" Riku asked, leaning against the door to his bedroom. He shrugged, stretching carelessly. Sora felt his face grow hot, averting his eyes quickly. "Might as well. I'll be out in a bit." Riku turned and closed his door behind him so he could change.

Inside his room, Riku picked through his clothes looking for swimming trunks.

'Why am I going? It's dangerous- Organization XIII's still after me and they could send another assassin.' Riku paused, thinking. At half-power, he was really not much more use than a human, especially against heavens assassins.

'At least I don't have to worry about Sora- he can take care of himself.' Thinking of the brunette, Riku allowed his small smile to widen. He allowed his thoughts to wander, mostly focusing on the brunette and his fighting ability. Too often during their fights, Riku had let himself get distracted by Sora's movements- like poetry in motion, if he was allowed to be cliche.  
Riku allowed himself a small smirk as he recalled how Sora's voice had faltered when those beautiful blue eyes of his had landed on Riku's bare chest. To be honest, that stretch before Riku had entered his room hadn't been strictly necessary, but it had been worth it to see Sora blush. He couldn't help it if Sora was adorable when he blushed- though he would deny it if anyone asked.

Noticing the direction his thoughts had taken, Riku sighed and got back on task. Sora was his assignment and friend, as well as an equal on the battlefield, even when Riku had been more powerful. Riku would not- could not- risk losing Sora as a friend, despite his longing for more. Sora may have seemed like he had been reacting to what Riku had done because Riku was Riku, or the silver-haired ex-angel could have been reading it wrong.

'And besides, how many times has he told me that we'd be best 'friends' forever? Emphasis on 'friends'. It's not right to ask any more of him- and would he really want to risk being an outcast? Homosexuals aren't exactly welcome...' Shaking his head, Riku cleared it of such thoughts and checked the digital clock on the nightstand. '10 minutes already!' Cursing, Riku grabbed the closest clean outfit he could- a pair of loose blue jeans, a skintight black tank top with a collar and zipper, and a white and yellow vest that he left unzippered. For shoes, he wore a pair of black sneakers. He walked out of his bedroom door, making a mental note to look for his swimming trunks later.

A/N: Short since my last was long! See ya all later! Hope you enjoyed! (And BTW, I never rip apart reviews that don't need ripping apart. If anyone doesn't like something in this, then just tell me how to fix it or make it better. So long as you guys don't just rip into an aspect of my fic and not give me a way to fix it it's all good)  
Sorry this took so long to come out- I'll try posting earlier next time! 


	6. Honesty

A/N: Hello all! Thanks for the reviews, by the way! This chapter is kinda filler, but it gets a lot better soon!  
Hope we all enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Dunno if I ever told you this- don't own. Am making no money. Etc.

Sora sighed happily, closing his eyes. Already, his day was looking up!

"Sora?" Sora nearly yelped, surprised. He opened his eyes to see Riku standing over him.

"Riku? That was fast." Sora said, sliding off the couch and standing up. "Ready to go? The girls promised snacks."

"Fast? It took me fifteen minutes." Riku said, raising an eyebrow. "Couldn't find my swim trunks, so I'm not going swimming."

"That's fine- we'll probably be hanging out on the sand most of the time anyway."

"Then lets' go." Both boys left the apartment, Riku locking it shut behind them.

Some Time Later

The girls had gotten everything set up- with the help of Roxas- by the time Sora and Riku arrived.

"Sora! Riku! So glad to see you could come!" Kairi said, smiling. Namine smiled.

"She just wanted to show off her new bikini." Namine said. "But I am glad to see you. It's so nice to be together again!"

"That's new?" Sora asked, glancing at what Kairi was wearing. Sure enough, he couldn't remember seeing the small pink bikini on his friend before. Or that pink, flower-patterned sarong.

"Looks great on you Kairi." Riku said. The redhead giggled.

"Thanks. Namine and I made your favorites- at least I hope we did."

"I helped." Roxas said quietly, slightly offended that he hadn't been included. Namine turned her smile at him.

"We know you did- you did great!"

Sora's stomach growling could be heard over Namine's words. Riku laughed.

"Looks like it's time to eat- apparently Sora didn't fill each of his three stomachs during breakfast."

"I'm a growing boy! I can't help but be hungry..." Sora said. The five teens got out small plastic plates and utensils, moving around the small table Roxas had no doubt set up, and grabbed food. Riku loaded up on chips and salsa, happy to see that the girls had remembered which was his favorite, and grabbed a hotdog. Sora grinned at the sight of cucumber slices and ranch, grabbing those as well as a hamburger and a hotdog on which he piled ketchup. The girls grabbed some of the vegetables and dip, Namine grabbing a cheeseburger and Kairi a hotdog. Roxas took for himself a cheeseburger and some chips with just a bit of the mild salsa to the side. Meals complete, they grabbed soda to top it all off and sat down on some handy logs just a few feet from the table.

"It's great to see you so happy Riku." Kairi said, biting into a celery stalk.

"Yeah, you seemed kinda distant yesterday." Roxas added, munching on a chip.

"Was I?" Riku asked. He shrugged nonchalantly, picking up his hotdog. "Maybe a bit. I was just worried about you guys I guess..."

"What about us worried you?" Namine asked, opening her soda with a satisfying 'pop'.

"Since I gave into darkness and tried to hurt Sora, I didn't know if I'd still be accepted." Riku said simply. Knowing what he did now, Sora could easily tell what else Riku meant- he might not be accepted by heaven any more.

'And he wasn't- poor Riku.' Sora said, eyes sad as he bit into his hamburger. He chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed and spoke.

"Riku, no matter what happens, you will always be our friend. Well, my friend at least." Instantly, the others chimed in and assured Riku that he was always welcome with them. Riku smiled slightly, then turned to Sora and his smile widened in thanks.

'How did he know just what I needed to hear?' Riku asked himself. For a while afterwards, the only sound heard was content munching on food.

"Okay- who feels like swimming?" Kairi asked, throwing her trash away in the trash bag she had had Roxas bring for that purpose.

"Didn't wear my trunks- couldn't find them." Riku said, taking the bag from Kairi and tossing his garbage out.

"I'll swim!" Sora said, jumping up. "I haven't been swimming in ages!"

"I'll swim next time." Roxas said.

"I can keep you and Riku company." Namine offered. "And I can help clean up."

"So Sora and I are the only ones swimming?" Kairi asked, a bit put out.

"We can race." Sora offered.

"You'll just beat me again- you know I can't swim as fast as you."

"Ten second head start?" Riku suggested. "I can be the judge."

"Sorry to break up your little party, but I need to talk to Riku for a moment." Riku stiffened at the sound of the new but familiar voice. One by one, they all turned to look at the new arrival, Riku glaring at him.

"Do we know you?" Namine asked, puzzled. Axel laughed.

"No- but Riku and I go way back, don't we?" Axel smirked.

"Want me to come with you?" Sora asked his silver-haired friend quietly. Riku shook his head, keeping his eyes trained on Axel.

"I'll be fine- stay here." Riku whispered back. "Yeah- everyone, this is Axel. I'll be right back." he added, louder.

"Remember, you have to judge mine and Sora's race!" Kairi said. No one but Sora seemed to notice the tension between Riku and the red-haired man.

"Yeah, Riku, wouldn't want to be late for that." Axel said sarcastically. Riku forced a smile as he marched up to Axel, forcibly turning the angel around and marching away from Sora and his friends. As soon as they were far enough away from his friends, he released Axel and leapt into the air, landing a few feet away from the angel. Riku turned and faced him, getting ready to summon his weapon should the need arise.

"Wasn't that brown-haired kid the audience of our last battle? How'd you explain that one?" Axel asked lazily, arms resting casually at his sides.

"Why are you here?" Riku asked. Axel looked thoughtful for a moment, but he was obviously mocking Riku.

"Hmm... let's see... maybe I'm here to complete my assignment?" With a smirk, Axel summoned his two throwing blades, instantly lighting them with flames. Riku summoned Way to the Dawn in response, falling into a defensive stance. Axel had been extremely fast- Riku hadn't been prepared last battle, but now he knew a bit more about Axel's fighting style.

"Burn baby burn!" Axel laughed, throwing first one and then the other weapon at Riku. Riku jumped up, doing a somersault in midair and slashing down at his opponent as he landed. Instantly, he rolled, effectively dodging the flaming weapons as they returned to Axel's hands.

"Seems you've improved." Axel said nonchalantly, catching his blades and wincing as the effort of catching pulled on his brand-new shoulder wound, courtesy of Riku. "Then let's try this." With that as warning, Axel rushed forward and began a series of deadly slashing attacks with the flaming blades, catching Riku off-guard with the graceful but powerful combo. Riku blocked, but he felt the shock of each one travel up his arms and the fire- when the flames got close enough to his skin- burned. They came to a standstill with Axel leaning heavily on his blades, trying to force them down to rake through Riku's chest. Riku kept Way to the Dawn in between himself and Axel, straining with the effort.

Suddenly, Axel lessened the pressure and- in Riku's resulting loss of balance- aerial backflipped to land a good six feet away from Riku.

Breathing heavy, Riku kept his eyes trained on Axel and settled into a defensive stance again.  
Axel blitzed in, darting around Riku to the teens unprotected back. Riku quickly adjusted his grip on his weapon, spinning with the blade out in hopes to catch Axel. Axel jumped, the blade missing him by less than an inch. Riku followed Axel into the air, bringing the blade down onto Axel's front as the angel spun to try and hit Riku. Their blades met with the shreik of metal, neither wanting to give in. Just before hitting the ground, they sprang apart, shooting to opposite sides of their 'battlefield'. Riku regarded Axel closely. Something seemed off in their battle- almost like Axel wasn't taking it seriously.

"What are you up to?" he asked the angel. Axel smirked confidently.

"What makes you think-" he threw his blades, one after the other. "- that I'm up to something?" Riku blocked one of the weapons, surprised, and dodged the other. Axel leapt after his blades, catching them easily and redirecting them at Riku. Riku had no time to dodge- one grazed his shoulder while the other bit into his calf. He dropped to one knee, rolling when he heard the gentle 'whoosh' caused by the displacement of air as Axel fell towards him, blades already returned to his hand. Axel struck the sandy ground where Riku would have been. Calmly, Axel stood and twirled his flaming weapons in his hands.

"This is much better than our last fight- what changed?" Axel asked.

"Not about to tell you." Riku said, leaping to his feet and catching a very surprised redhead in the side. Way to the Dawn cut deep across Axel's mid-section. Axel hissed and dropped his weapons, barely remembering to leap back to avoid Riku's secondary attack. He called his wings, flapping frantically for a second to stay aloft and out of Riku's reach.

"Whoa... that was unexpected. Time to end this, I think." Axel lifted his hands above him, a huge fireball forming between them. Tired and still bleeding, Riku didn't have time to dodge as the fireball caught his square in the chest, knocking him back against a palm tree. Riku's breath left him in a hiss, Way to the Dawn dropping out of his hand. He slid down the trunk, leaning against it helplessly as he tried to catch his breath.

Axel dropped to the ground in front of Riku, walking slowly towards him and still favoring his stomach even though the wound was closing.

"Now that's what I call a fight." Axel said, wiping a gloved hand across his forehead to rid it of sweat and smiling. Still trying to catch his breath, Riku just glared at Axel. He seemed offended.

"Hey- what did I do to deserve such a look?" The pyro mock-shivered. "I guess cold, frosty glares are your specialty, huh? I'm freezing here." Shrugging it off, Axel collected his weapons and inspected them for damages. Riku watched him, confused.

'Something odd is going on here...' Axel was acting strangely- Riku had been defeated, and this was a perfect opportunity to behead the once-angel- so why was Axel looking over his weapons?

"Well, my job here is done." Axel said, turning his back to Riku and opening a dark portal.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked, confused. Not to say he wasn't grateful that his life was spared, but he wanted to know why.

"I'm going back to the base. I mean, I killed the dangerous criminal Riku, didn't I? And watch it-" Axel said, turning to face the silver-haired teen. "- corpses don't talk to angels."

"Why?" Riku asked, getting to his feet.

"Why didn't I kill you, you mean? Well, truth is a powerful motivator- and it'd be a bad idea to kill the one who told me. Consider us even."

"Be careful- if Xemnas finds out that you know, you could end up..." Riku made a waving motion to indicate himself, and his lack of wings.

"Noted. I'll let Organization XIII know of your demise, then I'll probably disappear too in a few weeks- they make shitty employers and their salary and hazard pay is crap." Axel stepped through the portal, waving goodbye to Riku over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Axel." Riku said as the portal disappeared.

A/N: So- who was expecting that? Sorry if they were OOC! Thanks to all my reviewers- and sorry I didn't get this out earlier. I was at Anime Expo! Hope you all liked it- the next should be out soon! 


	7. Explanations

'Now how do I explain this?' Riku thought, looking down at himself. His clothes were soaked with sweat and in places caked with blood. His clothes were ripped- somehow he didn't see explaining this away as a bad fall..

'The worst of the problem is the blood- the rips I can explain.' Riku sighed. 'Guess that means I'll get to go swimming anyway.' Riku turned to the ocean and began walking leisurely towards it. 'Not the cleanest water source, but I have to get back soon.' He quickly rubbed at the areas with blood, trying to get all of it out. When he was done with his jeans, he moved on to his vest. He shrugged it off into the water, scrubbing with a small rock he had found.

After ten minutes and being unable to get out the entire stain, Riku gave up and put the vest back on, quickly dunking his head underwater as well and scrubbing that too. He turned around and headed over to where the others were, mind coming up with a plausible lie for his friends.

"Riku! You're dripping wet- what happened?" Kairi asked when she saw him.

"Axel pushed me into the water." Riku said.

"Why would he do that?" Roxas wondered. Ignoring the question, Riku glanced around for Sora- green eyes met blue. Riku smiled- Sora's eyes clearly showed his relief at the silver-haired teens return.

"Hey, Sora, how about you and I have a race? I bet I can still beat you." Riku said.

"I bet you you can't!" Sora responded.

"I was wondering how long it would take you two to start fighting again." Namine said, smiling. For as long as any of them could remember, Sora and Riku had had a friendly rivalry.

"First one back to shore wins?" Sora suggested, looking directly at Riku, who nodded.

"Out to that rock- touch and then go back." Riku added, pointing out a rock less than a half mile from shore. Sora nodded.

"Who judges?"

"I will." Kairi, Roxas, and Namine all said at once. Riku motioned for them all to follow, laughing.

"You can all watch the first time I beat Sora since getting back!" They all walked quickly to the shoreline, Roxas, Kairi, and Namine spaced out behind Riku and Sora.

"On my count." Roxas said. "One... two... three!" Riku and Sora both ran into the waves, dropping so they could swim properly as soon as they could. They paddled quickly, switching off the lead.

"Who do you think will win?" Namine asked, watching as Riku tagged the rock, Sora right behind him.

"Sora will." Kairi said.

"It's too close to tell." Roxas replied, keeping his eyes on his brother and Riku as they pulled closer to the shore. Suddenly, Riku and Sora tagged the sandy ground, dropping to lay on the beach while they let the water splash them.

"Who... won?" Sora asked, in-between breaths.

"Well... you both did." Roxas said. Both Sora and Riku looked at him with confused expressions.

"You tied." Namine supplied. Kairi nodded.

"We all saw it." Casually, she glanced at her small, waterproof watch. She gasped.

"Namine- we should have been home by now. Sorry guys, we'll see you later." Kairi and Namine ran off in the direction of their house.

"Well, that was sudden..." Riku said, raising an eyebrow. "Why'd they leave?"

"Oh yeah, about that." Roxas said. "Kairi told me that it was family dinner night at their house. I guess their dad was big on that once Kairi and Namine got back from... you know." Sora and Riku nodded in understanding.

"So it's their turn to cook tonight too?" Sora asked. Roxas nodded.

"Namine saw this one dish in some cooking magazine and wanted to try it." Roxas glanced at the leftover food and the remains of the small celebration they had had. "Since I set up, how about you two clean up as the girls abandoned us?"

"Fair enough." Riku agreed.

"See you at home Roxas." Sora said as the blonde-haired kid turned and walked at an easy pace back to the residential area of the island.

"Should we just toss the extra food out?" Riku asked, walking over to the table and picking up some rather limp-looking veggies. "I doubt these are good any more."

"Yeah- where's that trash bag?" Sora glanced around, spotting the white plastic almost hidden under the table. He grabbed it, lifting it triumphantly. "Found it!"

"Keep it open." Riku instructed, shoveling handfuls of extra food into the open bag. Soon, the table was completely cleaned off and folded back down so it could be carried. No trace of the party remained.

Not quite wanting to go home just yet- and as he wasn't expected for another hour or two, Sora walked down to sit by the water, just out of reach of the waves. Riku joined him, sitting comfortably next to his friend.

"What did Axel want?" Sora asked suddenly. The thought had been nagging him since Riku had left with the redhead, but he hadn't wanted to ask in front of everyone else, and it had slipped his mind when they had been cleaning.

"A fight. I gave him one." Riku replied, laying down on the sand. "I don't think we have to worry about Organization XIII anymore. He's going to tell them I'm dead."

"Organization XIII?"

"A group of assassins, I guess you'd call them. They kill the Heartless, and other angels once the angel has been banished. they also deal out punishment- judge, jury, and executioner."

"Why would he tell them you're dead?"

"Because I told him the truth. I don't know if there are other reasons- he's taking a big risk. He could lose his wings for just knowing the truth, but now he's lying and hiding a criminal." Riku sighed. "For his sake, I hope they don't find me."

"Just how bad is losing your wings? I mean, you've mentioned it but you never really told me..." Sora said quietly.

Riku hesitated, thinking.

"An angel's wings are a very important part of them. If you break the laws enough times, or commit a terrible crime, a wing turns black. If you continue to break the laws, the other wings changes color. You're scorned by other angels when both of your wings have turned black. The next step is losing a wing, and being banished. By the time you've lost both you are considered a evil, and that's when Organization XIII goes after you." Riku said slowly, feeling the pain of his lost wings return.

"...can you ever get your wings back?" Sora asked quietly, hurting on Riku's behalf. It pained him to see Riku so sad- and it made it even harder to fight the urge to hold Riku close to try and comfort him.

"There are only two ways- you either have to be pardoned for your crimes, or find a force stronger than that which punished you. The first has never happened to someone who lost a single wing, let alone both. The second has happened once, and they only got one wing back each, both black as night." Riku said. "It's not very likely I'll be able to fly again."

"How did he get his wing back? Maybe if you knew, you could try the same way..." Sora suggested. Riku laughed lightly.

"No one really knows. It was over a century ago that it happened, but you still hear stories sometimes..."

"Could you tell me?" Sora asked. "I want to know more about all of this."

"It starts one hundred fifty years ago. An angel named Sephiroth had been banished for the murder of humans that had been using other humans and animals for twisted genetic experiments. Some argued that what he did was just, but... humans had been killed, and Organization XIII couldn't overlook that. Soon after, Sephiroth got caught by some remaining members of the lab he didn't quite destroy and was used in experiments himself, kept drugged so they could study him. It's said that that's the reason he went crazy." Riku told Sora. "Soon after, someone forgot to drug him on time and he broke free, killing everyone in the lab- even the other experiments. He lost his second wing because of that, and Organization XIII sent people after him. If they returned at all, they were hurt badly and couldn't move for weeks. It is possible to kill angels- but very difficult if you treat it like fighting a human opponent. Fifty years after Sephiroth was banished, Organization XIII sent an angel named Cloud. Cloud and Sephiroth fought many times, but one day something changed. Cloud didn't come back. Organization XIII assumed he was dead and sent another agent, but the agent returned and told them that Cloud and Sephiroth had been working together. Cloud was banished that same day. Angry, Sephiroth tried to call on the power of the planet to restore Cloud's wings, but it didn't work. We know from reports that Organization XIII nearly killed them both on their next attempt- they sent two that time. Cloud and Sephiroth went into hiding together. A month later when they were finally found, Organization XIII sent three agents, hoping to kill them once and for all. Only one came back, badly wounded. No one knows what happened, but from that angel's report we found out that Cloud and Sephiroth each had one wing restored, though no one knows how. The last angel to fight them said that Sephiroth and Cloud had said they had 'found their light' and that had returned their wings, but no one has been able to figure out what they meant by 'light'. Organization XIII stopped sending agents after them after that." Riku finished his tale, the silence stretching for what seems like eons before Sora spoke.

"Sephiroth was punished for killing people who used other people like that?"

"He killed humans- it's one of the most sacred laws. That couldn't be ignored, but he shouldn't have been punished for doing what he did."

"Why did Cloud stay with Sephiroth?" Sora asked, puzzled. "Didn't you say that banished angels weren't liked by other angels?"

"Most think it was because... well, it was never confirmed, but it's believed that they were in love." Riku said.

"But weren't they both guys?" Sora asked, already knowing the answer and surprised but slightly hopeful that Riku didn't seem disturbed by the thought of two men loving each other.

"Does that bother you?" Riku asked, his hopes for a chance with Sora sinking when he couldn't read the brunette's tone.

'Does it bother him that two men- two angels- loved each other?'

"No, not at all. I mean, love's love, right? Doesn't matter with who..." Sora replied back quickly, not liking the flat tone of Riku's voice.

"Oh." Silence stretched for what seemed like hours, but was in reality only minutes.

"I wonder what it was... the 'light' they found..." Sora said, wanting to find something to fill the silence between himself and Riku.

"Every angel ever banished has tried to figure that out, but they were all killed before figuring it out." Riku said. He stood up, brushing the sand off his jeans casually.

"Enough talking for now- I'll see you tomorrow. Your mother's probably wondering where you are." Sora nodded reluctantly, not wanting to say goodbye just yet. Riku lifted the small table and the garbage bag, heading in the direction of his apartment building.

"Bye, Sora. Good night."

"Night Riku- see you tomorrow." That said, Sora began heading to his house, in an unfortunately different direction than Riku's apartment.

Sorry for taking so long to update- I was at my summer camp! Go nerds! 


	8. Wingless

Axel whistled as he walked the halls of the castle. It had been about two days, and he was confident that no one would find out that he knew what they really were or that he had spared Riku's life.

Now all that was left was for Axel to disappear in a few weeks. Maybe make a show of it- make it look like he'd been killed by some kind of Heartless. Not paying attention to where he was going, he ran right into someone that had just turned the corner of a hallway he's been passing.

"Ugh!" Axel grunted as he hit the other person. Both nearly fell, but stayed standing.

"Sorry about... that." Axel said, recognizing the person he had run into. "Sir." he added, a mite sarcastically.

Xemnas glared stonily at him.

"You ought to be more... careful. You will one day end up making the wrong person angry with you." Xemnas told him with more than a hint of threat in his voice. Xemnas turned on his heel, walking down the hall. Axel glared at the retreating back of his superior.

"Keep making that face, and it could stick like that." a voice said from behind him. Axel turned to see Saix, a cruel smile on the blue-haired man's face as always. "And it would be wise not to glare at your betters." Saix followed after Xemnas. His good moode shot after those little exchanges, Axel sighed and headed to his room, flopping down on his bed with hands folded behind his head.

'I can't wait to get out of this place.' Axel thought. It's not like he had anything really important here- maybe one friend, but then again, Demyx hardly knew Axel. It wouldn't be hard for Axel to disappear- he just had to make sure he stayed hidden.

POV Change

Saix walked quietly next to Xemnas until they reached the latter's office. Once inside, Saix closed the door and waited for Xemnas to tell him why Xemnas had wanted to talk to him.

"Axel has been getting... uppity of late. I don't trust his loyalty anymore." Xemnas said. He looked directly at Saix, though he still retained his aloof air. "I want you to make sure that Riku is indeed dead."

"As you wish." Saix nodded his head in a sort of bow, then turned and left. He quickly exited the castle, sprouting his light blue-feathered wings and quickly flew to Destiny Islands- the last known location of the dangerous and presumed deceased criminal.

Saix flew quickly through small rifts in space he created, arriving at Destiny Islands not an hour after he had left Castle Oblivion. He landed gently on the soft sand. As his mission was to collect information and not to fight, he retracted his wings and began walking along the shore towards the town.

Voices to his ahead of him and coming closer alerted him to humans approaching him. Recognizing one of the voices, he quickly hid himself in the forest he saw not ten paces off. There, he climbed into a tree, gaze focused on the small group walking just feet from him. His eyes narrowed at the sight of long silver hair.

'Riku. So Axel was indeed lying.' Saix smiled maliciously, slipping down the tree and deeper into the forest. There, he spread his wings again and flew away from the Islands, the information even easier to pick up than he had expected.

POV Shift!

Riku shivered feeling a strange set of eyes on him. He glanced around, wondering if it was one of the stalker-ish fangirls that had latched onto him once he had returned to the island.

Somehow, he knew that it wasn't. The eyes he felt on him watched him with more cruelty- something was wrong.

A sense of forbodeing came over him.

The feeling of being watched left, but the sense of dread didn't.

"Riku! Come on- I want a rematch of our last race!" Sora called out. Shaking the feeling off, Riku turned to face Sora and his friends, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Coming, Sora- don't be in a hurry to lose." Riku tried to ignore the uneasy feeling he had, but it wouldn't leave him alone.

'I wonder what happened- something's wrong, but what?' Riku wondered.

Scene Change!

Axel frowned as Saix walked up to him and told him to come with him to Xemnas' study. Very rarely was anyone invited to that area of Castle Oblivion- for assignments Xemnas would just call them into his office.

Not liking Saix's smirk- crueler than usual, with something like twisted delight- Axel followed slowly.

'It can't be that I glared at the guy, could it? I mean, that was hours ago.' Axel reasoned. Sooner than Axel liked, they came to the small library Xemnas had taken as his study.

"I found him." Saix announced, stepping into the study and pulling Axel not-so-gently behind him.

Axel resisted the urge to glare at Saix for the harsh treatment of his arm, instead contenting himself with rubbing the brusied area. He glanced around- Xemnas was seated in a plush chair across the room, at his desk. A few bookshelves lined the walls, filled with ancient-looking books. The floor was bare hardwood.

"Well, to what do I owe the honor of being invited in here?" Axel asked, stepping forward a foot or two with forced casualness. He had his arms at his sides, ready to summon his weapons in a blink of needed.

"Summon your wings." Xemnas said. Axel blinked, confused. When Axel didn't do as told immediately, Xemnas repeated.

"Summon your wings. Now." Not liking the order, but unable to refuse, Axel called on his red-feathered wings, their weight comfortably balancing him.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his wings at their topmost point, placing a leg in between the sesitive and delicate appendages and pushing Axel down to the floor. Axel hissed, eyes shutting from the intense pain caused by the dislocation of his wings.

"Wha... what the hell!" he asked, craning his neck to glare at Saix. Saix just smirked, amused, it seemed, and gently pulled on the wings in his hold. Even though Saix had not pulled hard, it still hurt like hell. Axel cried out, eyes closing as he turned his neck to look at the floor.

"For aiding a criminal in hiding, and lying to your superiors, Angel Axel, you are to lose one wing. Remember this." Xemnas told him.

Axel laughed.

"And not because your science experiment found out he was a lab rat?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Axel felt like kicking himself. Damn him and his 'speak-first-and-think-later' nature.

"What did you say?" Xemnas demanded, standing from his chair and striding over to where Axel kneeled on the floor, helpless.

"What? We're not supposed to know how you fucked with our souls? Well, forgive me!" Axel said sarcastically, figuring that so long as he had said it already he may as well go for broke. The constant paralyzing pain of his wings messed up his thought patterns, making it impossible to think straight.

"Saix." Xemnas commanded coldly. Saix must have looked at Xemnas in acknowledgement, for Axel didn't hear a sound.

"Both of them. Slowly." Axel felt his blood go cold.

"Yes, Xemnas."

"No- don't-!" Too late. His words were swallowed by an ear-piercing shriek as Saix took a firmer grip on his wing and pulled so that Axel could feel each muscle as it was pulled apart, each blood vessal snapping, each ligament and sinew ripping. Axel wasn't sure how long it lasted- it could have been anywhere from ten minutes to ten hours.

Darkness swam in the redhead's vision, but a sudden sharp, stinging pain in his face drove away unconciouness.

"You will stay awake for all of this." Xemnas' voice sounded from above him. There was slight relief from the pain suddenly- Axel heard a sickening 'thud' as something fleshy and wet was thrown to the ground a few feet from him. Against his better judgement, he looked.

Axel felt like being sick, whether from the sight or the horror and despair he felt he wasn't sure.

Perfectly in his line of sight was his ripped off wing, his sharp eyes able to see exactly where it had been ripped off. Blood trickled slowly from the ragged edge.

"We do not allow traitors in our midst- and you had the foolishness to come here after letting that criminal live." Axel coughed, feeling warm wetness come up and trickle out of the corner of his mouth. He something metallic and coppery in his mouth, disgusted by the flavor and feel of his own blood.

"Are you listening?" Xemnas asked. Saix yanked hard on Axel's wing, not enough to tear it away from Axel's body but enough to hurt.

"Aughh!" Axel screamed, biting his lip in pain. He bit so hard he drew more blood, it running faster from his mouth now.

"We won't kill you, not yet. Do you know why we don't kill the banished right away?" Xemnas asked cruelly. Axel yelped as Saix pulled on his wing, clearly indicating that he was to answer.

"N- no..." Axel said, coughing again. More blood came up, as well as more pain as the shaking movements that came with the coughing caused more yanks on his wing.

"Because we need to give them time to recover, to be at their peak as well as the height of despair when we finally kill them. And..." Xemnas leaned closer to Axel's ear, as if confiding a great secret. "... because half the fun is in the chase." Whatever else might have been said as Saix responded to a nonverbal signal to tear away Axel's other wing. Axel screamed again.

Unwanted, a tear fell from each eye as he began coughing again, more blood coming up each time he coughed. He couldn't count the times he had nearly fallen into unconsciousnss, only to be brought cruelly back to reality to a sharp kick to his ribs or face. But, as the last threads of flesh holding his second wing on were torn away, even the harshest kick from Xemnas couldn't keep the redhead from falling into unconsciousness.

"Get rid of him. Put him somewhere in the human world- let him run for a week before sending someone to kill him." Xemnas said dismissively. "And get someone to clean up this mess." he added, indicating the beautiful red wings, now deeply stained with blood. Orders given, Xemnas left, heading to his room for a few moments of peace and quiet from all the fools he had to deal with.

"As you wish." Saix said to Xemnas' retreating back. He roughly lifted Axel, stopping the first angel he could find in the hall to take Axel somewhere in the human world. At first, the blonde angel had seemed surprised, but had quickly taken the bleeding once-angel and had left the castle to drop Axel off somewhere in the human world. Saix looked down at his clothing, frowning when he realized how much blood had gotten on his clothes.

"Hey, you- clean the mess in Xemnas' study." he ordered, stopping another angel. The angel nodded, giving a slightly fearful glance at Saix's bloody clothes. Saix walked the rest of the way to his room, coldly ignoring any other angel that gave him a strange glance and quickly stripping off his robe when he got to his room. He tossed it casually into the hamper, making a mental note to get a lower angel to clean it soon. It was a waste of a good robe, as far as he was concerned.

Trying not to dwell on the loss of his new robe, Saix instead concentrated on the noises of pain Axel had made when his wings had been ripped out. The noises creating a symphony in his mind, he lay down and fell asleep.

TBC AN: So- how did we like this installment of Love of Fallen Angels? I hope that everyone stayed IC!  
We only have 7 more chapters to go- and that includes the epilouge! Please stick with it! (And if any of you know someone who was reading it but stopped because I wasn't updating- could you please inform them that I'm posting again? I'll be updating regularly now! Yay!) 


	9. Saved

Demyx looked down worriedly at Axel.

"What did you do this time?" he asked, quickly flying to the one place on Earth where Axel might be safe.

Destiny Islands.

Demyx carefully held the bleeding angel, silently mouring the loss of his friends wings. Contrary to popular opinion, Demyx was fairly intelligent and not flakey when he wanted to be- he hid it very well.

In the blonde's opinion, it took far too long to reach Destiny Islands. Axel was paler than usual when Demyx landed, having lost who knew how much blood from the wounds on his back. Demyx winced at the feel of caked blood on his robe as he landed, looking around for any sight of people. He cursed the fact that it was night outside- no one would be out here this late...

He nearly cheered when he saw two people sitting on a small pier not too far from him. Not caring about the laws- and realizing that he had been breaking quite a few of them recently, considering when he stayed up late doing...

Demyx flew towards the figures, making out a head of silver hair and one of brown. He vaguely recognized that shade of silver, but he ignored it and yelled for them.

They turned, Demyx recognizing the silver-haired one instantly upon seeing his face. Out of breath, he hovered not a foot from the pier.

"You're Riku, right?" Demyx demanded, Riku nodded, eyes wide at the sight of Axel.

"What happ-"

"Help him, okay? His wings have been torn out, s' far as I can tell. Saix picked the wrong person to drop him off." Demyx said, handing the redhead to Riku who automatically took the unconscious man.

"I gotta go- I'm in big trouble if I dally too long." Demyx flew off with one last glance at his friend.

'I would have been saying goodbye soon anyway- I'm sure I can find that man with just a little more searching... they have to have his location hidden in one of their files...' Demyx thought, crossing through space and time to arrive back in Castle Oblivion. He checked the time.

'Midnight- I don't think anyone's using the computers now.' Quietly, Demyx snuck into the castle, heading straight for the computer room. After weeks of searching, it had become second nature to head there late at night.

'As soon as I find him, Xemnas is through.' Demyx told himself, sitting down in an old computer chair. Quietly, he booted up the system, fingers flying as he hacked through firewall after firewall to find the area he had left off on the other night.

'Just a matter of time...'

Destiny Islands

Sora ran ahead of Riku to his house- it was ten minutes closer to the pier they had just been talking on that Riku's apartment, and ten minutes could make the difference between Axel being alive or dead.

They had to take the risk of either Roxas or Sora's mom finding them.

Sora sighed with relief as he saw his house. He opened the door, propping it open with a brick his mother kept for warm days. He quickly turned on every light leading to his room for Riku. He propped open his bedroom door as well, clearing a path for Riku to walk. By the time he was done, Riku had arrived, carrying the very, very pale redhead.

"Sora, I need bandages, clean water in a large bowl, a clean rag, some antibiotic liquid, and a towel." Not needing to be told twice, and reading the urgency in his friends voice, Sora nodded and left his room, hunting around for the requested materials.

'Riku's so worried about him... so was that other guy- I mean, angel. I wonder what happened to Axel?' Within minutes that felt far too long to the worried brunette, all the needed materials were grabbed. He headed back to his room.

"Thanks." Riku said, taking the bowl from Sora's hands and quickly mixing the antibiotics with the water. He went to wiping the wounds on Axel's back. While Sora had been running around, Riku had removed the redhead's robe and left him in only a pair of black sweatpants. Axel was lying on his front.

"...Sora?" A sleepy voice asked from his door. Sora turned to see Roxas, yawning and then freezing as his eyes focused on Axel.

"What are you-"

"Shhh- don't wake up Mom!" Sora said hurriedly. "I'll explain later but-"

"Sora- we need more bandages- do you have any old clothes you can rip up?" Riku asked, butting into the conversation.

"I do." Roxas said, quickly turning back to his room and reappearing with various clothes folded neatly. He dumped them on the floor, sitting down and getting ready to rip an old shirt apart. "I'll help- how big of strips?"

Surprised, Sora didn't move until Riku's voice reminded him of the situation at hand.

"Inch and a half. Sora, you know Curaga, right?" Sora nodded, then kicked himself when he remembered that Riku wasn't looking at him as he held Axel's back, the pressure barely enough to keep the bandages one and the wounds from taking more blood from the near bloodless body.

"Yeah- why?"

"Get over here and start casting." Sora quickly moved by the bed, recalling the magic he had learned what seemed like decades ago.

"Curaga!" Sora said, placing his hands over the wounds on the redhead's back. He was nearly reeling from the powerful spell, in need of rest before he could cast another. Blinking and shaking his head to clear it, Sora looked at Axel's back.

"It didn't work."

"There's probably internal damage, or... shit!" Riku swore. "The spell tried to grow back his wings! It won't work!" Sora's eyes went wide at what Riku had just said. He turned to look at Roxas, worried that his brother might have overheard.

Roxas, fortunately, was oblivious. Sora silently thanked whatever God was listening that Roxas was so focused on his task and so sleepy he hadn't heard Riku's unthinking comment.

"Looks like we have to trust modern medicine." Riku said, taking the first batch of bandages Roxas made and quickly using those to help the bandages already there keep the wounds closed. "Sora, can you help your brother? We need more of these, and fast."

"Sure." Sora sat down, quickly grabbing an old pair of shorts and ripping them up.

They worked late into the night, and for a good deal of the morning before they were finally sure that they had done all they could. They had fallen asleep in a heap on Sora's floor.

Next Morning

Axel groaned. He couldn't move, and his limbs felt like lead. Sluggishly, his eyes opened so he could stare at the ceiling- it seemed like it was miles away.

"You awake?" A quiet voice asked him cautiously. Axel turned his head towards where he thought the voice was, blinking once or twice to clear his vision.

A blonde teen sitting in a chair next to the bed was looking at him. Vaguely, Axel recognized him, but he wasn't sure from where.

"Where... am I?" he asked, it seemingly a huge effort.

"Destiny Islands. You've been asleep for a few days." the teen said. "I'm Roxas. Sora and Riku are downstairs, getting breakfast. You hungry?" Axel wasn't sure if he could eat, not sure if he could even sit up.

Wait a minute...

"Riku's here? Wait, how'd I get here?" Strength slowly returning, Axel managed to talk in a full sentence instead of disjointed words.

"Riku and Sora ran in here six days ago and brought you in. You were in pretty bad shape, but they didn't tell me anything about it." Roxas replied, with something halfway between a glare and a pout at the memory. Axel smirked.

'He's almost cute when he looks like that...' Axel couldn't help but take a liking to Roxas, something in the blonde's personality calling him.

'How'd I end up here? What happened?' Axel wondered, but was quickly torn out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening.

"So you are awake." Riku said, stepping into the room, Sora close behind. "As I'm sure Roxas told you, you've been asleep for a week. Need something to drink? Eat?"

"Water." Axel requested, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Riku. "Why exactly are you helping me? We're even, aren't we?"

"You needed help, and the blonde guy who dropped you off seemed kinda concerned. Besides, friends don't let friends die." Riku said seriously. Axel laughed.

"And we're 'friends'?" he asked sarcastically, smirking.

"You saved my life. I'd say that definately qualifies." Riku replied. Axel blinked.

"If I remember right, I tried to kill you and beat you to a bloody pulp, but because I told everyone you were dead I'm a friend?"

"Something like that- and you need a friend, don't you?" Sora returned with the water as Riku watched Axel closely.

"Roxas, Sora- could you two leave the room for a minute? I have to talk to Axel in private." Roxas looked like he was about to protest, but Sora nodded, Riku missing the pained expression in the brunette's eyes as he pulled his brother from the room.

Once the door shut, Riku spoke.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked. Axel shook his head.

"All I remember is..." Suddenly, a scene flashed in his mind, Saix, telling him to report to Xemnas' study. "... is..." Them arriving at the small library. Pain. Xemnas' accusations, and then...

Reflexively, Axel tried to reach behind him to feel his wings as he called to them. Nothing happened.

"They... took them, didn't they?" Axel asked rhetorically. Riku nodded anyways. Axel felt a hollow pang in his chest. His wings had been a part of him, and now...

They were gone. There were no words to describe the sudden sense of loss.

"I'm sorry- this is my fault." Riku apologized. It took a lot for him to say, and even though the words could never make up for the loss Riku knew that they had to be said.

"No- it was me and my big mouth." Axel recounted the tale to Riku, laughing sarcastically and hollowly when he was done.

"If this doesn't take the cake for the stupidest thing ever done, then I hate to see what some other schmuck did to top this!"

"We're both banished- they'll send someone to take care of us soon. We have to be more careful now- it'd be best if you stayed here."

"Two better than one and all that?" Axel asked. Riku nodded. Axel shrugged.

"Guess it couldn't hurt."

Roxas and Sora

In Roxas' room, Sora was sitting on his brother's bed on looking down at his hands, fidgeting. Roxas sat beside him, a sympathetic look on his face.

"You okay?" he asked Sora. Sora nodded.

"It's kinda dumb to feel jealous of an injured person you hardly know, right?" he asked. Roxas shrugged.

"Depends on your point of view, I guess."

"It's just... Riku's so worried about him, and I just..." Sora trailed off, Roxas easily able to read into what Sora hadn't said.

For almost as long as Sora had known, Roxas had been aware of his brother's crush on Riku. Over time, he had seen how that childhood crush grew into real love for their silver-haired friend. Sora and Roxas were very close, talking about anything- they kept no secrets from each other. Roxas had never applied any labels to his brother- Sora was just Sora. Sora did the same for him.

"It'll be fine. Riku's just worried about a friend- I mean, didn't they say something about that guy- Axel- saving Riku's life?" Roxas said realistically. Sora looked at him hopefully.

"You sure?"

"Of course!" Roxas was surprised at the hope in his own voice- the thought of Riku being close to the red-haired man not sitting well with him for some reason.

Riku

Riku walked down the hall to Roxas' room, his talk with Axel finished. He didn't bother knocking, just opened the door.

"Sora, Roxas? Our guest feels well enough to move now, and he's taken up Sora's room for quite a while now."

"Oh, yeah. Where are we going to move him to?" Sora asked out loud. Riku shrugged.

"I have a couch he could sleep on." Jealousy surged in Sora's heart, as well as pain. Rarely did Riku invite Sora to his house, only once or twice letting him sleep over even when Sora's mother allowed it. Now he was going to let someone who not long ago had tried to kill him sleep there?

Roxas frowned, not liking the idea, but...

He sighed.

"Does he have anything he needs to bring with him?" he asked. Riku shook his head.

"We need to be careful when moving him though- one wrong move could re-open the wounds on his back." Riku knew that the wounds were most likely close to fully healed by now, but it wasn't natural human healing speed.

The three went back to Sora's room without another word, quickly grabbing Axel and out of the house, sneakily heading for Riku's apartment.

AN: Okay, I know it's not as good as the other chapters, but it had to be written. There are only a few more chapters left! (Sorry for not updating in a while, though!) 


	10. Dance of Flames

A/N: Sorry about the bit of a wait on this one! Enjoy, minna-sama!

Sora held the injured ex-angel carefully, not wanting to put any pressure on the wounds. Roxas held the man's other side while Riku unlocked his door and opened it. He motioned Sora and Roxas through, directing them to a long couch in the small living room. They set Axel down carefully, but he still hissed as one too-quick movement pulled on his back.

"Anything we can help with?" Sora asked. Riku shook his head.

"We'll probably see you tomorrow- Axel will probably be well enough to visit the beach with everyone tomorrow." Sora nodded, forcing a smile on his face. He ignored the odd look Riku gave him, as though Riku could see right through his false happiness.

"Great! Better get going then." Sora said as he turned and walked out of the apartment without looking back.

"Later." Roxas muttered, turning and following Sora.

Scene Change

Riku watched them leave, a puzzled look on his face.

"Trouble?" Axel asked, more mocking than concerned as was his nature.

"Not really... just Sora seemed sad." Riku said, muttering the last part to himself. Axel caught it, however, and smirked.

"The brunette, right? That's Sora?" Riku nodded. "You like him." Axel stated confidently. Riku froze.

"What makes you think that?" he asked stiffly. Axel laughed, craning his neck to look at Riku.

"You mean I was right?" Riku glared at his new housemate. "Okay- more of the frosty glares for me, I get it. You don't have to react so violently, jeez."

"What's it to you who I like?" Riku asked. He had so far managed to successfully keep his feelings known only to himself. That someone he barely knew managed to pick up on it...

"Nothing, actually. I could care less, but..." Axel's expression turned serious suddenly. "... you should be careful- Organization XIII enjoys using hostages, and he'll be first on the list if they catch wind of this." Riku was still regarding him suspiciously. Axel sighed.

"Would you make me some food, already? I'm dying here!"

"Somehow I doubt that." Riku said, heading into the kitchen. He felt a responsibility to the ex-angel, as it had been his fault Axel had been banished.

Scene Change

Glumly, Sora kicked a stone on his way home. Roxas walked beside him, kicking the stone every time Sora hit it too far to the side Roxas walked on.

"Riku probably saw through that." Roxas commented.

"Through what?"

"The fake smile. When I left he seemed concerned."

"Concern enough for a friend." Sora sighed. "I guess it's kinda hopeless, huh?"

"If you can save the worlds, Sora, I'm think- no, I know- that you can get him to like you too." Soon enough, they reached their house. Sora went right up to his room, saying he needed some time to just be alone. Roxas allowed Sora his space, shutting himself up in his room to think.

Scene Change

Axel winced at the bright sun. As Riku had predicted, Axel was well enough to jump around the day after he had woken up. They had gone to the beach when Roxas and Sora had come to get them, Axel borrowing some of Riku's old clothes until they found him some of his own.

Kairi and Namine remembered him, so there was no need to do much explaining. Axel just said that he was going to be moving here soon, and Riku was letting him sleep in his apartment until he found a place of his own. They spent a few hours sitting around and talking when Axel felt something strange.

Eyes on his back. He turned around quickly, vaguely aware of Riku doing the same. Riku glared into the shadows of the trees.

"Who's there?" he demanded. A slim, black-cloaked figure walked from the forest, walking straight to their little group. Sora's eyes went wide as he recognized the robe.

Riku and Axel stood, standing in between the black-haired and cloaked man.

"Xaldin." Axel hissed turning his own fiery gaze on the member of Organization XIII.

"Axel, Riku. Alive, I see." Xaldin turned his gaze farther, seeing the humans looking at him in surprise. "Friends, right?" He smiled, gears obviously turning in his mind. "I would like to meet them, if you don't mind." There was obvious threat in his voice- Riku stepped closer, making sure to block Sora from Xaldin's view.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"To continue this conversation elsewhere." Suddenly, Sora stepped forward in front of Riku, glaring at the angel in front of him.

"You'll have to come back another day- we're busy." In the background, Kairi and Namine could be heard expressing shock at how rude Sora had just acted, but Sora could care less. He didn't like the fact that the man was obviously an Organization XIII member, or the fact that he had almost bullied Riku- and Axel,he reminded himself- into fighting.

Xaldin's eyes widened slightly.

"Keyblade Master... and you'd take the side of criminals?"

"I will when the judge and jury is worse." Sora shot back. Xaldin snarled, backing up.

"So you know- this changes things." With that, Xaldin disappeared into the trees, no doubt going back to Xemnas to report.

Sora blinked, confused.

"The Keyblade is a very powerful but strange weapon. Not only can it kill those of the darkness, it can kill those of light depending on the heart of the user." Riku told him softly. Sora nodded. All three turned back to their group, all of whom had puzzled expressions.

"Criminals?" Kairi asked. Riku laughed, slightly nervous and apprehensive.

"He exaggerated. No one here is a criminal."

"What does Sora know that we don't? Who was that man?" Namine asked. Sora took a deep breath.

"Maybe we should tell them?" he suggested.

"Tell us what?" Roxas asked.

"Might help if they knew." Axel commented. Riku sighed, outnumbered.

"Neither Axel or I are human. We're angels- fallen angels to be precise. I failed to protect Sora, and Axel failed to kill me, instead trying to hide my existence from Organization XIII- an angel assassin group. Those are the crimes we have been officially condemned for, but unofficialy it's because we know what created us." Riku explained. The three who didn't know this were shocked, unable to speak. "We've lost both of our wings and can't go back, and since we're considered a threat Organization XIII will send more assassins after us."

"You're kidding, right?" Roxas asked. Axel shook his head.

"Nope- that's the truth. Got it memorized?" Axel drawled.

"Sora?" Kairi asked, sounding desperate. "This isn't true, is it?"

"It's true. I found out not too long ago- it was the first time I saw Axel. He had wings. That's when Riku explained it to me." Sora said quietly.

"If you're really angels, don't you have wings?" Namine asked dumbly, obviously not having heard much beyond 'we're angels'.

"We've lost our wings because we broke the laws. Now they're after us to kill us." Riku explained patiently. "You don't have to believe us- just be wary of anyone you see in a black robe. They're members of Organization XIII."

"I didn't really believe it either, at first, but..." Sora shrugged. "It's kinda hard not to believe, especially when you've seen one or two people with wings."

"Can you prove it?" Roxas asked hesitantly. "I mean, if you can prove it then I'll believe, but... it's kinda hard."

"Yeah- I guess I'll believe it too if you prove it." Kairi said, though she clearly didn't expect them to.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Axel asked, irritated.

"You'll just have to trust us." Sora said, a bit hurt that his friends- his own brother even!- didn't believe it, but he could understand.

"Well..." Kairi looked doubtfully between Axel and Riku. A man she just met, and a friend she had known for years before he nearly killed them all and then spent a year in Kingdom Hearts.

"There are many things in this world we don't understand. It's possible that there are angels." Namine said, smiling. "I'll believe it." Riku smiled.

"Thanks, Namine." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Well this is touching and all, I'll see you later." Axel turned and began walking away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked him, puzzled.

"Exploring. Makes sense to know home base before inviting the enemy, right?" Riku nodded.

Roxas watched Axel walk away, feeling the sudden urge to follow him. Not sure why, he quickly made an excuse and followed the spikey redhead.

"Namine and I should get going- we told our parents we'd be back home by now." Kairi said. She sighed, then looked driectly at Riku. "I'll try, but you do know this is kinda hard to swallow, right?"

"It's fine, Kairi. We'll see you tomorrow." Riku replied. The girls waved goodbye and began walking away, talking about something quietly- Riku couldn't quite hear.

"That went well." Sora said hopefully. Riku shrugged.

"As well as could be expected." Riku looked around, seeing no one in sight. "Well, now what? Should we go after Roxas and Axel?"

"Probably not." Sora said. He thought for a moment. "I got it! Why don't we spar?"

"Spar?"

"Yeah- we haven't done that in ages!" Riku smirked.

"Eager to lose again?"

"Hey!"

"Practice swords, or..." Riku's voice trailed off. Sora thought hard for a moment.

"I don't think we have those practice swords anymore- and aren't we a bit old for them? Let's use..."

"You use the Keyblade and I'll use my own weapon." Sora nodded, happy.

"Rules same as always?" he asked. Riku nodded, then looked around again.

"Not here- how about further down the beach?" Sora nodded. The two walked down the sandy land, heading farther away from town so they had fewer distractions.

Scene Change

Roxas silently followed Axel. Neither had said a word since Roxas had begun following the ex-angel about- Roxas checked his watch- ten minutes ago.

"So, are there any good places to hide on this island?" Axel asked, startling Roxas out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Places to hide? Know any good ones?" Axel asked, seemingly amused.

"Well, there is a small cave we used to hang out in all the time." Roxas said. "You have to crawl through a tunnel to reach it, but it's big enough to stand up in once you're inside."

"Really? Want to show me?" Roxas nodded, taking the lead. They walked quietly, Roxas dying to ask about what he had learned just a few minutes ago.

Was Axel really an angel? Was it some big prank?

"Here it is." Roxas said, yanking himself out of his thoughts as he found the small cave entrance. He dropped down to his hands and kness and began crawling. "Follow me." he said to Axel over his shoulder. After a few minutes of crawling, they arrived in the heart of the cave. Roxas stood, dusting off his outfit.

"Whoa- this is nice. Hard to find too." Axel said appreciatively, looking around. He began walking around the secret area, looking at the drawings on the wall. He chuckled at some of the badly drawn ones. Roxas just watched the redhead walk around, content, but... he longed to do something. He wasn't sure what. Just something.

"Hey- Roxas- what's this?" Axel asked, pointing to a small drawing. Roxas blinked, then quickly gathered his wits and walked over to see what Axel was pointing at.

It was a picture of a boy with spikey hair, and a picture of a child with long hair. Roxas smiled. The two figures were sharing a Paopu fruit.

'I'm probably the only one who knows that that isn't a picture of Kairi with Sora.' he thought. Sora had confided to his brother that he had been trying to draw Riku, but Kairi had walked in when he had been drawing it and automatically assumed that Sora had been drawing her.

"They're sharing a Paopu fruit." Roxas said. He pointed to the spikey-haired boy. "That's Sora."

"Who's the other one?" Axel asked. "And what exactly is a Paopu fruit?"

"Rik- er, Kairi." Roxas said. He didn't like lying, but Sora had begged him the day Roxas found out never to tell anyone.

Axel noticed the slip however, and smirked.

"That so?" he asked. "And the fruit?"

"It's a local legend." Roxas explained. "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined and they'll stay a part of each others lives, no matter what." Roxas smiled a bit sadly. "It's basically a sign of undying love."

"Really? Hmm... you ever had one?" Axel asked, watching Roxas closely. He didn't like the sad expression Roxas wore- it didn't suit him nearly as much as his smile, Axel decided.

"No. Haven't had anyone to share one with..." Roxas glanced at Axel out of the corner of his eye, a bit unnerved to find Axel staring at him. Unnerved, but not really displeased.

"Haven't found someone... special yet?" Axel asked casually, fingers tracing the outline of the Paopu fruit carved into the wall. A strange hope bubbled in Roxas' chest.

"N-no..." Axel stopped tracing the Paopu fruit suddenly.

"Well, think I'm done looking here. Know any other good hiding places?" Roxas felt slightly disappointed but didn't look too deeply into it.

"This is the best on the island. There really aren't many more..."

"Okay. See you later then. Roxas." Axel turned and got ready to crawl out of the cave, but Roxas spoke again.

"Are you really an angel?" he blurted out. Axel looked over his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Well, what kind of powers do you have... if you really are an angel?" he asked, curious. Axel smirked.

"I'm a pyro. Wanna see?" Axel wasn't one to randomly show off his power to just anyone who asked, but... Roxas was special. Roxas nodded. Axel lifted a hand, telling the air above his palm to combust.

At his command, bright red flames sprung to life, crackling merrily. Roxas looked surprised, entranced...

"You control fire like that?" he asked. Axel nodded, proud of himself to have put that look of wonder on the blonde's face. The hothead in him was begging to show off.

'What could it hurt?' he wondered, then began 'dancing' with the fire.

"Now don't move, Roxas." he said. Roxas nodded, confused.

"Why?" His question was answered as Axel commanded flames to appear three feet from Roxas in a circle, about waist-high. The flames 'danced', moving up and down in random patterns. It was almost comical, and Roxas found himself laughing as the small fires began playing a sort of 'follow the leader' and moved away from him in a chain, moving up and down and then encircling Axel. Roxas wasn't sure when, but the chain grew and grew, then condensed into a ball and exploded into the far corners of the room, looking almost like large fireflies. Axel smirked, amused. He created two dancing figures doing a small waltz among the balls of flame.

'He looks like he's enjoying it.' Axel thought, eyes on Roxas. Roxas was watching the dancers, smiling just like a little kid in the candy store.

Axel wiped the sweat from his brow. He wasn't hot, but doing intricate work like that- especially for an extended period of time- was exhausting his already low energy reserves.

He snapped his fingers, causing the flames to blink out, all at the same time. Roxas blinked, surprised. Axel had to stifle the urge to laugh- Roxas was just adorable like that.

"Sorry- show's over." Axel said. Roxas nodded, smile returning shyly.

"Thanks for... showing me."

"Anytime."

A/N: Okay, so it was kind of a filler chapter. very, very soon though, we will have plenty of action! Five more chappies to go, and that'll be it.

Hopefully neither Axel or Roxas was too OOC, but I felt like adding in a bit to show some of their budding relationship. Cute, ne? 


	11. Kidnapped

Demyx whistled as he walked down the hallway to his room, elated at having finished his task.

His weeks of late nights had finally paid off.

Not paying attention, he ran straight into two angels in what had been deep conversation. Demyx fell back and landed on his ass.

"Owuch..." he muttered, pasting a pleasent smile on his face as he looked up to see who he had run into. "Sorry 'bout that!"

"You should be more careful and watch where you are going." Xemnas replied, stepping around the blonde angel and continuing on his way. Saix followed, shaking his head at Demyx's happy-go-lucky attitude.

Demyx's face turned serious as he glanced over his shoulder.

'He'll get what's coming to him. I leave tonight.'

Scene Change

Xemnas scowled.

"Demyx is acting suspiciously." he commented.

"Should I check up on it?" Saix asked. "I've noticed too."

"If he knows it's almost completed..."

"He doesn't. No one but Dr. Hojo and we know of it." Saix said. "Have we found the final ingredient yet?"

"No. Everytime we try with one of our own, it has failed." Xemnas' scowl turned darker. "But it will succeed. I did not spend half my existence finding that man's research for nothing. That old fool hid his files from his own apprentice. It took far too long to find them again once he was... taken care of."

"We will succeed." Saix said.

"What news on Riku?" Xemnas asked, switching topics.

"Xaldin has reported that they have the Keyblade Master on their side. Axel is alive and he and Riku and joined forces it seems." Xemnas looked at Saix for a moment, thinking.

"The Keyblade Master? How strong do you suppose his heart is?" Saix smiled, knowing where Xemnas' thoughts were going.

"Very powerful. He could be... useful."

"Bring him in, and anyone else you can find close to the criminals. We'll finish both of these projects with one stroke."

"How I've waited to hear that." Saix turned down the next corridor and began walking back to the entrance. Xemnas continued on forward, stopping at an unremarkable unmarked door. He took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"How nice to see you again, Doctor." Xemnas said, looking at the small, greasy man. "Is it almost ready? I have a new heart to try this with."

"I can set up the experiment on the roof, as always. This speciman is useless." Dr. Hojo said disdainfully, looking down at the mutilated soul on the metal table in the center of the room. The soul was struggling against the bonds that held it there, but it could not break free.

"Send it to Kingdom Hearts."

Scene Change

Riku and Sora lay on the beach, panting. They had just fought like starving animals over a choice scrap of meat, and were exhausted.

"Who... won?" Sora asked.

"Draw." Riku replied.

Quietly, two sets of feet approached them. Riku at the approaching girls, eyebrow raised.

"Kairi? Namine? Why are you two here?"

"Can we talk to Sora real quick?" Kairi asked. Riku shrugged.

"If Sora wants to."

"I'll be right back." Sora said, sitting up with some effot. He followed the two girls, Namine shooting Riku an apologetic look.

"Is Riku really an angel? Are you sure?" Kairi asked him as soon as they were out of Riku's earshot. Sora blinked, almost offended.

"Yeah- that's what I said." Sora replied.

"But... how is that possible? I mean, we've known Riku for our whole lives and he never said anything...

"He wasn't supposed to. We're not supposed to know."

"Indeed you aren't." a voice said from behind them. Sora spun around, glaring at the man with light blue hair behind them.

"Who are you?" Namine asked, backing away a step or two even though Sora stood between her and the black-robed man.

"My name is not necessary. You will come with me." he said.

"Give me one good reason." Sora said, calling the Keyblade to his hands. The Ultima Keyblade materialized in his hands as he dropped down to a fighting stance. Saix smirked, dashing forward before the exhausted Sora could react. He grabbed Kairi, pulling her in front of him to use as a shield.

"Her life. Is that adaquete?" Sora glared, debating whether or not he could beat Saix if he blitzed in.

"Kairi!" Namine said, worried. Sora glanced behind him, seeing the blonde girl's frustration at her helplessness.

"I suggest dropping that weapon, Keyblade Master." Saix said. "If her life means anything to you, that is." Glaring hatefully at the Organization XIII member, Sora willed away the Keyblade.

"Come with me. We have a little surprise for your friends." Saix spat out the last word, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Let Kairi go and I'll go with you."

"The only way I'm letting her go is as a corpse. But, if that's what you want-"

"Fine! Just, don't hurt her." Sora said, seeing the fear in the redheaded girl's eyes.

"The blonde one comes too." Saix commanded. Sora stepped in between the blue haired man and the blonde-haired girl.

"No. Leave her here."

"She comes. Remember, I hold this girl's life in my hands." Sora sighed helplessly as he looked back at Namine.

"I'm sorry." Namine smiled bravely, but it was clear she wasn't as confident as her smile.

"I'll come. Don't hurt my sister."

Tears leaked from Kairi's eyes. She shook her head violently.

"No- Sora, Namine, stay here! Go get Riku! I'll be fine-" Saix shut her up with a slap.

"Shut up. You two, come here." Stiffly, Sora and Namine walked to Saix who lifted them roughly and sprouted his wings, elicting a loud gasp from Kairi and he took off.

Down the beach, Sora could see Riku run towards them, an almost panicked look on his face.

"Sora! Kairi! Namine!" he yelled out. He set his eyes on the one carrying them, yelling with all the rage, hatred, and pain he could muster.

"SAIX! Leave them alone!"

"We'll be waiting in Castle Oblivion, Riku. Axel knows where that is. I would hurry if I were you." Saix said, chuckling slightly as he left Destiny Islands.

Scene Change

Riku slumped to his knees as Saix disappeared into the sunset with Kairi, Namine...

And Sora.

'That bastard.' Riku thought, fists reflexively clenching and unclenching in the sand. He knew Organization XIII played dirty, but...

Sora was in danger, and it was his fault.

He heard footsteps rush towards him.

"Riku? What happened?" Roxas asked, kneeling next to his silver-haired friend.

"Organization XIII. Right in front of me, he..." Riku swallowed around the lump in his throat. "... he took Sora, Namine, and Kairi. They're gone."

Axel swore violently.

"Damnit! We shouldn't have left them alone!"

"We had no way of knowing this would happen." Roxas told them. "We have to go get them back. Do you know where they're being taken?"

Riku couldn't answer, drowning in pity and self-hatred. If he had only been faster...

"Riku! Snap out of it!" Roxas demanded. Riku shook his head, clearing it.

"Castle Oblivion. Saix said that Axel knew where that was." Riku turned his green eyes to the redhead.

Axel looked determined, but wary.

"Castle Oblivion is Organization XIII's stronghold- all members of Organization XIII live there. We need to cross dimensions to get there. It's next to impossible."

"We need to cross dimensions?" Riku asked. Axel nodded.

"Roxas." Riku said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"The Secret Place. Is the door still there?"

"It is. But how do you open it?"

"With a Keyblade." That said, Riku stood and wiped his eyes, his anger and helplessness being quickly replaced with more fury and determination than he could remember feeling. "Let's go. If you need something, run, grab it, and meet at the Secret Place. I'm going."

"Do we have a plan, or will we just burst in there and kill anything in the way?" Axel asked. Riku smiled dangerously.

"The second." Riku began walking briskly towards the Secret Place, trusting Roxas and Axel to follow.

Unsurprisingly, they did. Roxas knew that he had a few weapons at his disposal- not nearly as much as Sora, as he couldn't call on all the Keyblades like his brother, but he would help in any way he could.

'We're coming, Saix.' Riku thought.

Scene Change

Sora shook his head, confused.

'The last thing I remember is... is... That guy, he kidnapped me...' He tried to sit up. Failing that- his hands and legs were tied with something, he wasn't sure what- he craned his neck to frantically look around the room.

"Kairi! Namine! Where are you?"

"Not here, Kayblade Master." a voice said from his side. Sora looked towards the noise.  
A man with silver hair stood there, wearing a dark robe. The man's skin was fairly light, and his eyes were golden. The eye color, more than anything else, unnerved Sora.

"Where are they then? Who are you?"

"That is none of your business. No doubt Riku and Axel will be here soon, but by then..." the man smiled. "It will be too, late, I think."

"Too late for what?"

"To save you. You've fulfilled your purpose as bait- they are coming as we speak. Feel fortunate that your heart is strong enough to interest me, unlike those other two Saix brought."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, a cold feeling settling in his stomach. He didn't like the sound of this...

"Your heart is necessary for the finish of a project I have stolen research and killed to start. You should be honored. Your death will grant me the strength I need to rule supreme over each and every world."

"There is no such power! Riku's gonna stop you before-"

"Riku will be dead before he reaches me. Foolish boy, his heart has led him to obliteration- a no-wing, taking on any member of Organization XIII he runs into on his way here. And..." Xemnas smiled wider. "The power of hearts is the strongest power there is. Kingdom Hearts is where hearts are created, and destroyed. The ultimate power..."

"You... there's no way to control it!"

"There is. My late teacher's research shows it, but the fool stopped before he got anywhere- even going so far as to forbid me from continuing his research, saying it was too dangerous."

Sora watched in horror as the man began laughing, obviously drunk on the thought of his own power.

'Riku... please hurry...'

A/N: Duh duh duh duh...! What will happen? Will Riku save Sora in time, or will Sora's heart be sacrificed to open the way to Kingdom Hearts? Find out next time in... Love of Fallen Angels- Chap 12: Fight for Reunion 


	12. Fight for Reunion

Riku motioned for Roxas and Axel to be silent as they stepped out of the space rift onto the steps of Castle Oblivion. It had taken quite a bit of effort, but none of them could fly and so couldn't reach it that way.

"We find Sora first, then the girls. I have a bad feeling about this..." Riku told them. They nodded.

Silently, the three crept to the gate and opened it as quietly as possible.

"Axel, where would they be keeping Sora?" Riku asked. Axel shrugged.

"Xemnas' study, maybe? It's not very close, but I remember where it is."

"Lead the way." The redhead took the front, checking down each corridor before walking across it. Things were going fine, until...

Roxas hissed, flat on his face. He had just tripped.

Riku looked at him for a second, then glanced around.

"Doesn't look like anyone heard-"

"So, here you three are. I was getting tired of waiting." Axel spun around, hearing the voice behind him. He glared at the black-haired man.

"Xaldin." he hissed. Xaldin stared coldly at them.

"My orders are to kill you criminals for numerous crimes- may I skip the listing?"

"Feel free." Axel said, eyes narrowed in a glare as he called forth his weapons. Behind him, he could hear Riku summon Way to the Dawn. Roxas, he knew, would summon one of the few Keyblades he could use- Roxas had explained to him when they were in the Secret Place as Axel had expressed concern for the 'unarmed' Roxas.

Xaldin's weapons- multiple spears he was able to control with his mind- formed around him.

"Let's go." he said. Before the words were out of his mouth, Riku was on top of him, bringing Way to the Dawn down with the intent of beheading him. Xaldin blocked quickly, though he was a bare inch from losing his head.

Riku kept pressing down.

"Where's Sora?" he demanded. With effort and a glare, Xaldin shoved Riku away into the air. Riku did a somersault and landed in a defensive stance.

"I believe we asked you a question!" Axel said, throwing his now flaming weapons. Xaldin nimbly dodged, sending three spears straight at the momentarily weaponless Axel. Axel cursed and rolled, hissing when one grazed his back.

"Take this!" Roxas leapt into the air, trying to hit Xaldin's arm. He was repelled by a block from one of the spears.

Suddenly, Xaldin jerked to the side, but not fast enough. Riku's sword had bit deep into his side.

"Cheap trick." Xaldin bit out.

"And taking Sora and the others is not?" Riku demanded. He brought his sword up, but Xaldin thrust one of his spears forward before Riku could dodge. Luckily Xaldin's aim had been hurried and instead of hitting Riku's heart he grazed Riku's side. Riku hissed and dodged Xaldin's followup, a strike that would have cut him in two.

"Fools..." Xaldin seethed, an eerie green glow starting around him. He flew directly at Axel, being the first target he saw. Axel swore loudly and leapt up, wincing when Xaldin followed him and a spear hit and drew a long gash down his leg. Roxas reacted quickly, leaping towards Xaldin at the same moment Riku did. Unfortunately, Xaldin saw them coming and disappeared, reappearing behind Roxas and shooting a spear at the blonde's unprotected head. Hearing the displaced air, Roxas jerked his head to the side, feeling the wind rush past his ear and a faint burning where the spear's blade had grazed him.

Riku landed in front of Xaldin, using the other's surprise to catch him in a slash. It was shallow, Riku not being close enough to slice Xaldin in two, but it did damage. Xaldin was bleeding heavily and the crimson liquid gushed down the front of the angels robe.

"You're finished- I'm done playing." Xaldin snarled as two glossy black, blue highlighted wings erupted from his back. He rose into the air, sending his spears down in a deadly rain. Riku hissed as one hit his leg and another hit his bicep. Axel deflected one heading for him, but another just barely brushed by his neck, causing a small trickle of blood to ooze down it.  
Roxas avoided them all, leaping high up in the air towards Xaldin's unprotected back.

"Yah!" he yelled, slashing deeply into the angel's back and partially into a wing. Xaldin roared, spinning and sending a one spear midway through falling at the blonde. Instinctively, Roxas brought his hands up to block. The spear glanced off the Keyblade, falling harmlessly to the ground. It hit loudly, giving Riku the one second distraction he needed to leap at Xaldin in a tackle, pinning the angel to the ground with his blade at the black-haired man's throat.

"Now tell me- where are they?"

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." Xaldin spat, lifting a hand up and beckoning a spear, intending to take Riku down with him. Axel blocked the weapon with one of his own.

"Kill him." Axel said. Needing no more urging, Riku leaned on his sword, decapitating the angel. As soon as the head and body separated, Riku lifted his blade and stabbed Xaldin through the heart. Underneath him, the body turned to dust.

Riku stood, dusting off his hands and pants.

"Let's keep going. Sora is somewhere near." Riku said, motioning for Axel to take the lead. Roxas nodded, giving one last glance at the dust pile before they left.

Scene Change

Demyx looked down both sides of the hallway before he left his room.

Walking slowly and quietly, he reached the edge of the hallway. Hearing hushed voices, he flattened himself against the wall, not wanting to be discovered.

"Sora could be almost anywhere. He wasn't in the study..."

"Axel!" Demyx said, stepping out of the shadows. Instantly, the three in front of him were on their guard.

"Demyx?" Axel questioned, but he didn't lower his weapons. "What are you doing awake?"

"Leaving." Demyx replied seriously. "I have something I have to do."

"And what's that?" Riku asked.

"Dethroning the madman." Demyx said. "He's not the real leader. He's abusing his power. That, and I don't like him."

"You're getting rid of Xemnas? How?" Axel asked. Roxas looked confused.

"Xemnas?"

"Organization XIII's leader." Riku told him quietly.

"I found the real leader. I'm leaving to bring him back. Sorry I can't stay." Demyx said, moving to walk past them. Riku grabbed his arm.

"Wait- do you know where they have Sora?"

"Sora? The kid that was with you last I saw you?" Demyx asked. Riku nodded, looking almost desperate. Demyx shook his head apologetically.

"I haven't heard anything about him, but... Dr. Hojo was working up on Altar of Naught earlier. You might find him there."

"Thank you." Riku said. He let Demyx go and turned to Axel. "Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah- we're not too far, actually."

"Go then- I wouldn't hang around." Demyx said over his shoulder as he resumed walking.

"Let's get moving." Roxas said. Axel started leading them to the Altar of Naught, walking quickly.

Scene Change

Saix stood in the Hall of Empty Melodies, weapon and wings out and waiting. As expected, Riku and his friends showed up beaten and bloody.

"This is your final battle. Are you ready?" Saix asked as he lifted his heavy weapon.

"It's your final battle. Sora's close by, isn't he?" Riku demanded, leveling his weapon at Saix.

"You'll have to go through me to find out." Saix rushed forward, bringing his heavy axe-like weapon forward in a horizontal strike. Riku and Axel dodged, Axel grabbing Roxas before jumping away. While Saix was overextended, Riku spun and slashed shallowly into his back.

Saix tried striking again, but it was slow- Axel had no problem hitting him twice with his weapons, though neither cut really did damage. As he caught his blades, he saw Roxas leap in and land yet another shallow cut on their opponent.

'What's going on? It's almost like he's letting us hit him...' Axel's eyes went wide in understanding as he saw Saix grin.

"Don't hit him!" Axel shouted. Too late- Riku had too much momentum and Way to the Dawn cut into Saix's arm.

"Showtime." Saix said mockingly, a blue glow around him. Even his eyes were glowing. With a battle cry, he leapt at Riku and caught the surprised teen off-guard, hitting solidly across his midsection. Riku hissed, leaping away. Roxas tried to rush in on Saix, but was forced to roll away as Saix spun, axe nearly cleaving Roxas in two.

"Bastard!" Axel yelled, throwing both his weapons directly at Saix- one hit, slicing into the angel's right wing. Saix roared, rushing at Axel but the redhead managed to dodge the main force of the blow, his only damage a small slice on his shoulder.

Axel jumped into the air, grabbing his returning weapons and almost immediately turing and falling directly at Saix. Axel brought the blades down, aiming for Saix's skull, but the blue-haired man quickly brought his axe up and threw Axel back.

Axel hit the wall with a 'thud', hissing as he felt something in his torso crack.

Roxas rushed in, Keyblade held so that he could either block or attack. Saix almost didn't notice him, and didn't have enough time to do more than dodge when he did notice. Roxas missed with his downward slash, but caught Saix on his second move- a spin slash he had seen Sora do. Saix grunted as the blade sunk into his chest and pulled through, a five inch long cut in a perfect parallel to his collarbone only an inch away. Saix shoved his axe forward in a thrust, catching Roxas' unprotected middle and throwing the blonde human back into a pillar. Roxas slumped to the floor, wind knocked out of him.

Saix walked slowly to Roxas, having apparently forgotten there were others in the room. He brought his axe up, ready to bring it crashing down onto Roxas' head.

Roxas cringed, waiting, when suddenly the clang on metal meeting metal made him open his eyes.

Axel stood in front of him, circular weapons held to block the heavy axe.

"Move!" Axel shouted. The blonde scrambled to his feet, picking up his dropped weapon and getting out from behind Axel. The redhead shoved Saix back with all his might, then grabbed Roxas by the arm and dragged him away before Saix could do more damage.

"Don't rush in like that- you'll get yourself killed." Axel told him harshly. Roxas glared back.

"It was an opening- you do more reckless things."

"So- you're human. I'm not. Just... be careful, okay?" That said, Axel turned away from a stunned Roxas and leapt back in to join Riku who had been holding Saix off.

"Hold him there!" he yelled, shooting his weapons at Saix. Saix tried to move his axe, but Riku kept Way to the Dawn in the way.

Just before the blades hit, Saix shoved Riku off and hit the two blades. They clattered to the floor and Saix rushed towards the unprotected Axel.

The angel roared again, bringing his axe up to slash horizontally. Axel tried to back up, but fear froze his legs.

'Move, damnit!' he shouted at the useless limbs.

Suddenly, Roxas was in front of him, taking the hit. The axe-wielder, surprised by the appearence of the blonde, struck too early and didn't strike very deep, but...

'Shit!' The wound was deep enough to be potentially fatal if not treated soon, Axel saw. It wouldn't have done much to Axel with his advanced healing, but...

"Roxas you idiot!"

"Look out!" Riku shouted as Saix brought his axe up to finish the job. Axel growled and grabbed Roxas, leaping backwards before jumping straight up to land next to Riku and his weapons.

"Watch him for me." Axel said, handing Roxas gently over to Riku. He grabbed his blades, standing and facing Saix.

"I never paid this bastard back for ripping out my wings." Axel seemed like he was on fire, his eyes glowing and the air around him crackled with the heat. Riku moved back away from Axel, quickly laying Roxas down and ripping up the teen's shirt to use as a bandage.

"Don't die, Roxas..." he said, whispering 'Cure' to the blonde. Roxas moaned in pain, screwing his eyes shut.

A/N: I know- lots of random fighting going on! But... suspenseful music Will Roxas survive? What will happen to Sora? What is Axel planning to do to save the day? And... (most importantly)

When will Sora and Riku get together? When will Roxas and Axel admit they love each other?

(As we only have 3 more chapters, the answers to these questions may be closer than you think...)

Teaser:

"How long have you been awake?" Roxas shrugged.

"Long enough I guess. How much of that... did you mean?" Roxas asked, carefully sitting up.

"How much of what?" Axel responded, playing dumb. Roxas shot him a look, clearly telling Axel that he had heard.

"What's it to you?" the redhead questioned, not looking at the blonde.

"I just... I want to know."

"All of it. Happy?" Axel said sarcastically. 


	13. Confession

Axel glared death at Saix, who smirked and hefted his blade again.

"Feel something for that human? He's as good as dead." Saix said. Axel growled.

"You're dead." Axel alloed his power to flow outwards, then suddenly concentrated it into his hands and leapt at the berserker. Saix's eyes went wide, barely able to block Axel's rapid attacks.

"You'll pay for what you did." Axel said, breathing hard as he knocked the axe out of Saix's hands. Saix watched with wide eyes as the axe flew across the room, opening him up to attacks from Axel. Axel slashed once, twice, three times more before Saix fell, coughing as blood ran into his lungs from a particularly deep slash.

"Where's Sora and the others?" Axel demanded. Saix growled, about to summon another axe when a familiar blade was suddenly hooked under his chin.

"Tell me now." Riku cooly. "Axel, you watch over Roxas." The redhead abruptly turned and ran to the apparently unconscious blonde.

Saix chuckled, the berserker haze clearing.

"I guess I've distracted you long enough. Xemnas should be done by now." The blade dug deeper into his neck, but Saix wasn't bothered.

"Done with what?"

"Opening the door to Kingdom Hearts and taking that power for his own. All he needs is a strong heart to be sacrificed." The angel felt Riku tense in shock as the pieces fell into place.

"Yes. Most likely, the Keyblade Master's heart is already-" He never got a chance to finish as Riku cut through his neck and stabbed through his heart. His body faded into dust, a triumphant smile still in place.

"Axel! I'm going!" Riku as he ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He didn't even spare a glance backwards as he raced through the passageways Axel had told him about to reach the Altar of Naught.

'Sora... please, be alive.'

Scene Change

Kairi and Namine huddled together, scared. They had been hiding in what seemed like a computer room. Somehow, they had escaped their captors. This was the first room they had found, and they had hidden underneath one of the desk's together.

"Do you think Sora's alright?" Kairi asked her sister quietly. Namine shook her head sadly.

"I don't know, Kairi. I really don't know."

Scene Change

Axel slumped down against the wall next to Roxas.

"That was stupid. Why the hell did you do that?" he demanded of the unconscious blonde. He hated to admit it, but he had been scared when he saw Roxas jump in front of him. "I could have taken that hit." Axel continued.

He sighed, looking straight down at the ground. He had not liked being afraid at all, but it had answered quite a few questions he hadn't been aware he had.

It seemed odd to be so attached to the blonde after only knowing him for- what was it? A few days?- but Axel felt a deep connection to him. It went deeper than simple attraction, and when Roxas had jumped in front of him to take that hit it had made him realize just how much he had to lose.

"I mean, your brother's cool and all, and I guess Kairi and Namine are okay. Riku's even a decent guy, but you..." Axel shook his head, realizing that this would probably be the only time he got enough courage to say this to Roxas- when the teen was unconscious.

"Yeah, they're great and all, but you're the only one I really like. You remind me... that I have a heart. Don't know quite what it means yet, but... if you die from this, I will never forgive you." Axel chuckled at his thoughts.

"For all I know I might actually love you."

Roxas slowly came back to the waking world.

'Huh?' he thought, feeling slightly chilly. Something warm was around his middle, but he could feel the cold tile of the floor beneath his upper back.

'That's right... I got hurt...' Roxas was surprised he didn't hut more than he did. 'Did they use a spell on me?' he wondered, when a voice he knew well caught his attention.

"Yeah, they're great and all, but you're the only one I really like. You remind me... that I have a heart. Don't know quite what it means yet, but... if you die from this, I will never forgive you." A low laugh Roxas knew to be Axel's. "For all I know I might actually love you."

"Axel?" he asked out loud before he realized he spoke. He opened his eyes, blinking once or twice as his gaze focused on the redhead next to him. Axel seemed stiff, expression unreadable.

"How long have you been awake?" Roxas shrugged.

"Long enough I guess. How much of that... did you mean?" Roxas asked, carefully sitting up.

"How much of what?" Axel responded, playing dumb. Roxas shot him a look, clearly telling Axel that he had heard.

"What's it to you?" the redhead questioned, not looking at the blonde.

"I just... I want to know."

"All of it. Happy?" Axel said sarcastically. He got up, brushing invisible dust off his clothes. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Can you stay?" Roxas asked hopefully. "Or take me with you?" The redhead looked at him suspiciously.

"You don't care?"

"No- I mean, Sora's always liked Riku... and well..." Roxas felt heat rise in his cheeks, cursing his blush reflex. Axel seemed stunned as he knelt next to the blonde, gently tilting Roxas' face to look at him. Roxas kept his eyes averted, face still bright red.

"Don't tell me... You really don't mind?" Axel asked, running a thumb over Roxas' lower lip. Roxas shook his head gently, trying not to dislodge the callused hand there, but anticipation rendering him unable to speak.

"Even if I do... this?" Axel asked with a devilish smile, leaning in and pressing his lips to the blonde's. Roxas gasped in surprise, unintentionally allowing Axel's tongue entrance into his mouth. Of their own accord, Roxas' eyes closed so he could fully concentrate on what Axel was doing. Just as Axel began to pull away, Roxas brought his arms up to pull Axel back in. The redhead allowed himself to be pulled, nearly smirking into the kiss.

For a moment while they were kissing Axel felt a small burning sensation in his back, but dismissed it as pain from the wounds he carried.

When they finally broke apart, it was only for air. Not wanting to let go of the ex-angel, Roxas kept holding him, burying his face into Axel's muscular chest.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas as well, practically crushing the teen to him.

"Don't go." Roxas told him. Axel smirked.

"I'm a hard one to get rid of." Roxas smiled and fell back asleep, exhausted. Carefully, Axel rotated so that he could lean against the wall and enjoy Roxas' slim weight against him.

'Riku, I hope you find Sora okay. Roxas is in no shape to fight and I don't have any energy left after that stunt I pulled with Saix.' Axel thought, yawning. He settled in for sleep, unable to fight it off and hoping that no angel would happen upon then while they slept.

Scene Change

Sora looked up at the sky, swallowing. A while ago he had been brought here, though he wasn't exactly sure where 'here' was.

The silver-haired man- whose name he learned was Xemnas- had been looking closely at some measurements, and had suddenly smiled.

"It's time." Xemnas said, turning to Sora with a malicious glint to his eyes. Sora's eyes widened when he saw the wicked-looking daggar Xemnas held in his hand. Slowly, the angel walked to stand over Sora, daggar pointed at the Keyblade Master's heart. "Farewell-"

"Xemnas!" a shout Sora recognized sounded from the edge of the large circle that made up the area Sora was in.

"Riku!" he replied, relief coloring his features as the other teen leapt at Xemnas, forcing the angel to spring back and leave Sora alone, conviently dropping the knife next to the brunette.

"Get yourself out of here Sora. Use the knife to cut through the ropes."

"But... what about...?"

"I'll be fine. You're safe now." Riku said, flashing a quick, confident smile at Sora.

"Touching. I'm so sorry to break this lovely reunion, but the Keyblade Master and I have business, Riku." Xemnas said. Riku turned a fierce glare on Xemnas.

"To get to him, you go through me." Way to the Dawn pointed straight at Xemnas as Riku prepared to fight. Sora quickly got to work on his bonds, but had no intention of running. He would get free and help Riku- he couldn't let the other handle this by himself.

"Ah- the guardian angel is trying to fulfill his duty, where he has failed before? Are we looking for... forgiveness, Riku?" Xemnas questioned silkily, a blade of red energy materializing in each hand.

"Sora is not just an assignment. I may no longer have my wings, but I promised to protect him. I will not let him down now, not when he needs me the most." Riku's eyes narrowed warily at Xemnas' approach.

Sora cut through the last of the ropes holding him down and stood, calling the Ultima Keyblade.

"I won't let you fight alone." he told Riku stubbornly.

"Fool- he doesn't want you to see him die." Xemnas said. "He knows I am impossible to defeat and wants to, at least, save you. Isn't that true, Riku?"

Riku set his mouth in a thin line.

"Riku? You... you wouldn't..." Sora said in shock. Neither Keyblade Master nor ex-angel noticed Xemnas' slow approach.

"I can't beat him as I am. I don't want you to die. Go now Sora." Riku commanded.

"No! You're not going to die! We can take him if we both fight, right?"

"That, I'm afraid, is impossible." Xemnas said, sprouting two beautiful silvery wings.

"Nothing is impossible!" Sora shot back as Xemnas rushed them, bringing both blades to the side and slicing down at both of them. Riku grabbed Sora and leapt away from the slashing weapons, having no time to counter as Xemnas got his balance right away.

"Go Sora."

"No. We stand a better chance against him if it's both of us!"

"I don't care! It's fine so long as you get out of here-" Riku was cut off as Xemnas attacked, forcing him to block and then dodge as Xemnas brought the other blade towards him. Sora reacted as soon as Xemnas attacked, attempting to slice through one of the silver-haired man's arms. It was shallow though, and barely cut into the angels bicep.

Xemnas smirked and turned his attention to Sora, rushing in with rapidfire attacks. Sora blocked as best he could, but a few got under or over his guard, shallow cuts multiplying on his chest and arms. Sora bit his lip to keep from crying out, when suddenly he heard Riku shout his name as the warmth of a Cure spell hit him. Xemnas didn't seem at all surprised by Riku's sudden appearence and attack from behind, disappearing and then reappaering behind Riku and shoving the teen straight into Sora.

Instinctively, Riku wrapped his arms around the brunette and turned them around so it was Riku who landed headfirst against the small concrete walls of the battlefield.

"Riku!" Sora demanded, shaking his friend. He had heard the sickening 'thunk' as they had hit, and as he wasn't hurt...

A dark stain spread in Riku's beautiful hair, some running down his face. Riku groaned and sat up, blinking to clear out the blood that had made its way into his eyes.

Suddenly Sora was shoved aside and Riku blocked an attack that would have taken the brunette's head. Riku leapt at Xemnas again, scoring a deep gash across Xemnas' torso. Xemnas hissed, beating his wings once to propell himself away from Riku. Riku barely noticed, leaping up in the air and putting one hand out as a blind as he brought Way to the Dawn down.

Xemnas dodged to the side, Riku's attack missing by about half a foot. Xemnas spun, catching Riku off guard and he sliced deep across Riku's midsection, right on the wound that had just begun to heal. Riku yelped, crashing back against the ground. He struggled to his feet, the blood loss starting to make him dizzy...

"A strong will to live, perhaps? Or is it just a desire to protect?" Xemnas asked, leveling a single blade at Riku's neck. "You meet the same end. Do you see your foolishness to challenge me?" Riku glared hatefully with his single eyes not blinded by his own blood. Suddenly, Xemnas' blade went flying from his grip, a very angry Keyblade Master having interfered.

"Riku, get up. We can do this together." Sora told his friend as he attacked Xemnas. The silver-haired angel was forced to defend himself as Sora mindlessly attacked, needing to buy Riku time...

Sora gasped, having let his speed slip for one second. Xemnas had taken full advantage of that second, thrusting through the flesh on Sora's side. Sora dropped, rolling away. He held a hand to the wound, trying to recall if Xemnas had hit anything vital...

He couldn't think of anything, and so he quickly called his Keyblade back to his hand, looking for an opportune moment to jump back in as Riku leapt at Xemnas again. Xemnas flew up high into the air, raising his hands as he glared down at them.

"I will have supreme power. Fade into darkness." Sora stood and walked over to Riku, glaring up at the angel as Xemnas released the ball of dark energy he had formed in his hands. It grew and grew, until suddenly neither Sora nor Riku could see anything.

"There's no such thing as light." Xemnas said, the trigger command for one of his most powerful attacks. Riku and Sora took firmer grips on their blades and infinate numbers of small lights appeared around them in the darkness.

"Sora, hit them away with the Keyblade." Riku told the bunette quietly. Sora nodded.  
That's when it began to rain lasers.

Sora couldn't keep track of his own movements, let alone Riku's. He was reacting on instinct, plain and simple. Despite his best efforts, a few still hit him- hard. He winced every time, but didn't dare slow down or stop. From the pained yelps he could hear Riku making, he knew that the silver-haired teen was getting hit too.

As suddenly as it had come, it was gone. Sora blinked, dazed from the sudden change. He didn't even see Xemnas swoop down towards him until the angel was upon him.

"Sora!" he heard Riku say, and then a splash of warm liquid hit him as he fell backwards, propelled by the weight of a heavy body.

AN: Gee... three guesses what happened, and the first two don't count.  
But, three guesses what will happen! No, really. Guess. If you guess right, I'll give you an invisible cookie! Holds up invisible cookie

Sora: Is she crazy? (whispering)

Riku: Just back away slowly Sora, and I'll deal with her...

Bookkbaby (BB): No you won't! (singsongs)

Riku: And why not?

BB: Because... then I won't write this in the next chapter!

Next chapter Preview:

The vibrant green he loved was fading as Riku bled to death. It was inescapable- Riku was already resigned to dying. Sora let two more tears slip down his face as he bowed his head in defeat.

'If Riku can't be here... what's the point?'

"Sora... wha...?" Riku asked weakly. Sora glanced up one last time as Xemnas brought the blade up.

"I'm following you."

"Why?" Riku asked, desperation clear in his pained voice. Sora smiled simply, even as tears poured down his cheeks.

"Because (last half of sentence removed)" Riku's eyes went wide at Sora's confession, just as Xemnas brought the blade down.

End Preview

BB: And I'll let you figure out what comes after 'Because'

Riku:... Nevermind Sora- she's not that crazy. 


	14. Joy of Flight

A/n: Since I know you all have been waiting for this, I have decided to post! Enjoy everyone- this is the second-to-last chapter of Love of Fallen Angels!

Axel opened his eyes. Something felt wrong- something terrible had just happened.

"Roxas, Roxas, wake up." Axel said, shaking the teen gently. Roxas groaned, shaking his head lightly and blinking.

"Wha"  
"Something bad just happened- can you feel it? Something big..."

"What do you think it was?"

"I don't know." Axel admitted. "We should find the girls as soon as possible and get out of here. You feeling well enough to move?"

Roxas nodded, getting to his feet.

"Let's get moving then."

Altar of Naught

"Riku? RIKU!" Sora yelled as the silver-haired teen slumped against him, coughing up blood.

"Sorry... Sora... I told you to leave... so you wouldn't have to see..." Riku hacked again, more blood landing on Sora and the concrete below.

"No- you're not dying! You just can't!" Sora said, pressing Riku closer.

"I'm sorry... promised to protect you..." Riku laughed hollowly. "Never told you... I love yo-" A cough interrupted Riku's confession, both drawing tears from Sora.

"Don't speak. You can tell me when you're feeling better, okay? Tell me when we're back on Destiny Islands, okay Riku? Riku?"

"I... don't think I'll make it." Riku admitted. Sora didn't respond, instead gently laying Riku down and facing Xemnas with tears and hate clear in his eyes.

"He died to save you, and you're going the throw that away?" Xemnas asked, amused. Sora shook his head violently.

"He's not dead!" The brunette leapt at Xemnas with a cry, but Xemnas merely sidestepped and sent Sora tumbling down to the ground, the Keyblade clattering a few feet from him.

"Face it boy- he's dying because of you. I know very well what wounds can kill no-wings like that- he won't survive. Only a full angel could survive such a blow, and Riku is not." Sora looked at Riku's meeting his friends eyes.

The vibrant green he loved was fading as Riku bled to death. It was inescapable- Riku was already resigned to dying. Sora let two more tears slip down his face as he bowed his head in defeat.

'If Riku can't be here... what's the point?'

"Sora... wha...?" Riku asked weakly. Sora glanced up one last time as Xemnas brought the blade up.

"I'm following you."

"Why?" Riku asked, desperation clear in his pained voice. Sora smiled simply, even as tears poured down his cheeks.

"Because I love you too, Riku." Riku's eyes went wide at Sora's confession, just as Xemnas brought the blade down.

Riku saw everything as if it were in slow motion.

'I love you too, Riku.' Sora's words echoed in his mind. Riku tried to force his broken body to move, to save Sora's life just one more time...

'Please... I can't let him die... without Sora... no, he can't die!' His thoughts in a loop, Riku barely felt his back burning as he forced himself up, going fast, faster than he could ever remember being...

He snatched Sora up into his arms, out of reach of Xemnas. Only after he had saved the brunette did he realize what miracle had taken place.

"Riku... your wings!" Sora said in shock. "You have wings." Riku glanced over his shoulder, seeing the familiar silvery feathers and felt the healing in his own body as the healing abilities of a full angel returned to him.

"How...?" Sora asked, flabbergasted. Riku gently kissed Sora's forehead.

"You. You healed me." Riku flew to the other side of the round battle area, far from the stunned Xemnas.

"It's... not possible..." Xemnas said as Riku landed and carefully set Sora down. "You haven't been forgiven... I never pardoned you!" Xemnas rushed forward, but Riku brought Way to the Dawn up to block.

"I found something stronger than your hatred." Riku shoved forward with all his might, driving Xemnas a few feet away. "And he loves me back. The 'light' Cloud and Sephiroth talked about-"

"You expect me to believe that 'love' is stronger than I am!" Xemnas demanded, eyes lighting up as he allowed his full power to flow. "Let's end this." Xemnas flapped his wings, rising higher and higher into the sky.

"Agreed." Riku snarled, preparing to take off when Sora stopped him.

"Riku..."

"Yes?" Riku asked, eyes trained on Xemnas.

"Come back safe, okay?" Riku glanced at Sora for a moment, smiling reassuringly.

"I'll come back. Don't worry Sora. Smile for me?" Hesitantly, Sora smiled. Riku nodded once and took off in a flutter of feathers.

Sora watched fearfully as the two silver-haired angels fought in midair, each skillfully blocking and countering. To any casual observer, it would seem more like a graceful dance than a fight.

"Riku..." Sora whispered as the battle sped up, going faster and faster until Sora couldn't tell who was who or who was winning, when all of a sudden...

The battle came to an abrupt halt, Xemnas' blade buried deep in Riku's gut and Riku's blade through the other's heart. They fell together, Riku getting enough strength to twist and decapitate the leader of Organization XIII before hitting the ground with the sword still buried deep in his body. He hit the ground with a heart-stopping crash, and lay there unmoving.

"RIKU!" Sora shouted, running to the angel. He didn't even notice as he ran past Xemnas' body, barely cared that he was getting more blood on himself as he knelt next to Riku.

"Are you okay? What should I do, Riku?" Sora asked, worry scrunching up his brows.

"I think... we won, didn't we Sora?" Riku asked, dazed. Sora nodded.

"Xemnas is dead- you'll be all right, right Riku?"

"Don't know... even angels can bleed to death..." Riku coughed up blood, cursing. "Looks like I passed my limit..."

"No... Riku? Riku!"

Scene Change

Axel and Roxas ran up the steps to the Altar of Naught. After almost thirty minutes of huried searching, they had found the girls huddled together underneath one of the tables in the computer lab.

"Riku? Sora?" Axel called out upon reaching the Altar. All he could hear was the sound of crying.

"Sora!" Roxas yelled, recognizing his brother kneeling in the middle of the Altar. The brunette jerked his head around, eyes red-rimmed.

"Please, help him." Sora said, indicating the person laying before him. Axel was momentarily transfixed when he realized what he was seeing.

"Riku has his wings back?" he questioned in shock.

"He's dying! Please..." Sora begged, lifting Riku slightly to hold him.

Roxas was instantly by his brother's side, Kairi and Namine following shortly after.

"He's not going to die, Sora." Roxas said reassuringly.

"He really is an angel..." Kairi said, touching one of the beautiful wings.

"What can we do?" Namine asked gently. Axel walked quickly up to Riku, kneeling next to the angel.

"I need someone to pull the sword out when I say. I need to cast Cure. Any questions can wait until Riku's okay, alright?"

"I'll do it." Sora offered instantly. Axel nodded, placing his hands around the wound.

"One, two... three! Now, Sora!" Sora yanked the sword out, causing the unconscious Riku to shout in pain even as Axel began casting Cure after Cure.

Slowly- far too slowly- the wound closed, but the blood had already been lost. Riku was deathly pale.

"We need to get him somewhere where he can rest- his body has to make up for the blood loss. I hope we made it in time..." Axel muttered, lifting Riku carefully.

"Will he be okay?" Kairi asked.

"He's too stubborn to die so easily." Axel said automatically, but everyone could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

Sora grabbed one of Riku's limp hands, squeezing it gently as he willed Riku to get better.

'You can't leave me alone. You promised you'd come back...'

Silently the group made their way to the exit of Castle Oblivion, Sora opening the portal back to Destiny Islands only when prompted.

He never let go of Riku's hand.

Time Jump

Sora sat next to the bed. He hadn't moved since they arrived. Not even for food- his anxiety wouldn't let him eat.

Kairi came in and stood next to him, looking down at Riku. Riku took up the entire bed, his wings even hanging off the edges a little. They had had to move the bed away from the wall to make room, and get another pillow for support at Axel's instruction.

"Do you love him?" Kairi asked suddenly. Not bothering to think about what had prompted the question, he answered truthfully.

"Yes."

"How long?" Kairi asked quietly.

"I don't know. Always?" Kairi laughed.

"That's so like you Sora." There was silence for a while before Kairi spoke again. "It was never me, huh? The picture in the Secret Place? That was you and Riku?"

"Yeah."

"He'll be fine, Sora."

"How do you know? Are you certain?"

"It's a feeling I have. Riku will be back to his old self again, and soon." Kairi left the room, passing Axel on her way out.

"Sora." Axel started, walking into the room and sitting on the floor next to Sora.

"Hmm?" Sora really wasn't in the mood much for conversation.

"If Riku hasn't died yet, he won't. We got to him on time." Axel said confidently.

"It's only been a day- you sure?" Sora asked, unable to keep the hope from his tone.

"Positive. Besides, I want to know how he did the neat 'wings-grew-back' trick. He can't die without telling me, right?" Sora laughed weakly, slightly amused by Axel's obvious attempt to cheer him up.

"He found the same 'light' that Cloud and Sephiroth did a century ago." Sora said. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Could you be more cryptic?"

"Love." Sora replied. Axel's mouth dropped open.

"You're kidding. Love is the cure?"

"It is for most things." Sora replied, smiling. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Not a problem." Axel said. "I have to, uh, go check something." Axel stood and left, quickly walking past Roxas, Kairi, and Namine as they made lunch.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked, dropping the knife and the vegetables he was cutting to follow Axel.

"To check something!" Axel replied over his shoulder, breaking into a run down to the beach. Roxas followed, ignoring the shouts of the girls behind him.

"Axel!" Roxas called, seeing the red-haired man dart into the woods. Roxas followed, curious.

'What could he be checking in the forest?'

Roxas' question was answered as he heard Axel laugh joyously. Speeding up, he saw Axel, beautiful red wings attached to his- now-shirtless- back.

"Well I'll be damned..." Axel muttered, flapping his wings lightly. Roxas stared in shock, slowly walking forward to gently touch a bright red feather.

"They're so soft..." Roxas muttered. Axel smiled at his boyfriend.

"What? Didn't think they'd be soft?"

"How?" Roxas asked. At Axel's confused look, he continued. "How did you get your wings back? I thought you couldn't..."

"Well, I talked to Sora, and apparently 'love' is the cure. Probably something about love being stronger than hatred, yadda yadda yadda."

"This is great!" Roxas exclaimed, throwing his arms around the redhead. Axel smiled, holding the blonde to him.

"Thanks." he said quietly, so that the blonde just barely heard it. "Thanks for giving me back my wings."

"No problem." Roxas said. "Promise to take me flying?" Axel smirked.

"Anytime."

A/N: Okay, so it was cliche, and very obvious, and I'm sure at least half of you figured this was coming... so I'm a sucker for happy endings.  
There is just ONE more chapter to go! (Can't have Riku being all comatose for the last chapter, ne? We will find out Riku's fate next chapter, and also.  
We get to find out what happened with Demyx, etc. It should be fun)  
How many people want to kill me for nearly killing off Riku- twice? 


	15. Epilouge Forever Fallen Angel

A/N: Yes, this is the last chapter! Thank you all for your reviews! It made me smile!  
I love you all- it was great while it lasted! Do we want me too try and get off my lazy behind to write more RikuSora, AxelRoxas fics? (I have ideas... just lack motivation, time, and have an overabundance of laziness)  
Enjoy everyone!

Sora nearly jumped when the hand he was holding tightened its grip. He had been half-asleep, and he almost thought he imagined it, when...

"...Sora? That you?"

"Riku!" Sora would have jumped the silver-haired teen- and almost did- but he was worried about how Riku was feeling. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You're not hurt, are you?" Riku replied, sitting up carefully. Sora shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"Come here." Riku said, releasing Sora's hand and opening his arms. Eyes filling with tears, Sora needed no further urging and leapt, practically sending Riku flying backwards.

"Don't do that again." Sora scolded, sniffling as he hugged Riku. Riku smiled, wrapping his arms around Sora.

"Don't get kidnapped again."

"Well, aren't we all lovey-dovey." Axel said dryly from the doorway. Blushing, eyes red-rimmed, Sora glanced over at the door sheepishly, seeing Roxas and the redhead standing there.

Riku's eyes widened in surprise.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who got their wings back." Riku said, noticing the red appendages. "How'd you do it?"

"Same way you did." Axel said, throwing a casual arm around Roxas, who blushed slightly.

"I'm happy for you two." Sora said. "Looks like we all got a happy ending, huh?"

"Yeah. Looks like we did." Riku said, looking into Sora's eyes. He brought a wing forward, hiding himself and Sora from view as he brought their lips together in a warm, tender kiss.

Outside the apartment, in a rather tall palm, two figures watched.

"Well, looks like it'd be better to leave them alone." Demyx commented.

"They can stay. They have found their happiness after being wronged by my apprentice. We can make do with the angels we have- we need no more, especially now that I know how Dr. Hojo created them." Ansem the Wise stated. "I would like to thank you again, Demyx, for finding me. I see what a mess Xemnas has made of Organization XIII."

"Hey, I just didn't like the guy. He had no respect for music at all, jeez." Demyx shuddered, as if such a thing was unthinkable. "So- time to start the clean-up? There are tons of angels left- on our side, at least. A few Xemnas supporters went into hiding, but we can send someone after them, right boss?"

"You're right, Demyx. It is wrong to mess with those poor souls like that- we should teach Xemnas' followers a lesson. We shall use what we have, and not wastefully use lives like that again."

"Ah, well, nobody's perfect, I guess. They didn't have to be evil, though." Demyx said. He spread his wings. "Time to go?"

"Agreed." Ansem the Wise sprouted his own pair of wings, and the two angels flew off to rebuild what Xemnas had destroyed.

Back Inside

Riku and Sora walked down into the kitchen, Riku being greeted by hugs and kisses from Kairi and Namine, both elated to see him awake.

"We were so worried!" Kairi scolded him.

"Sora didn't leave your side at all." Namine informed him. Riku looked at the brunette, who blushed, apparently embarrassed.

"Is that so...?" Riku whispered in Sora's ear. Sora promptly shivered, blush deepening.

"Are you hungry? We made lunch." Namine offered. Riku nodded.

"Thanks. It's great to be back home."

"Speaking of home, I better get my own place soon." Axel said, then grinned devilishly. "Hey Sora, I'll trade- you get Riku's couch- or bed- and I get your room. Or I could sleep in Roxas' room..." Roxas- grinning like an idiot and redder than a tomato- lightly hit his boyfriend in the chest.

"Roxas and Axel too?" Kairi said, sighing. "Now who am I supposed to date?"

"You'll find someone- a pretty girl like you?" Riku said teasingly. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"All right- time to eat! I'm starved!" Sora said loudly.

"Only because you haven't eaten for the past two days." Roxas shot back. Sora opened his mouth to protest, realized Roxas was right, and shut up.

"Don't ever change." Riku told him. Sora shook his head.

"I figure I'm fine the way I am- I mean, I have an angel that loves me, don't I? I'm blessed."

"You've got it reversed- I have a perfect angel that loves me. I'm the blessed one." Riku said. He held Sora close, wrapping his wings around them both to sneak in another kiss. From the flutter of feathers, he could tell Axel had done the same.

Kairi and Namine looked at each other and sighed.

"Boys, the food will get cold." Laughing, the two sets of wings opened up and the four boys sat down at the table.

'What did I do to deserve this?' Riku asked himself, smiling at Sora as the brunette piled food on his plate.

'Whatever it is- even that year spent in Kingdom Hearts- I'd do it all over again to keep him with me.' He didn't even mind losing his wings and being banished- this was all he had really wanted. He didn't care if he never went to eternal rest, so long as he had Sora. Riku leaned forward to whisper to his brunette.

"I never got a chance to finish at the Altar of Naught. I love you, Sora." Sora turned to him, one of the biggest smiles ever seen on his face.

"I love you too, Riku."

A/N: Awww... anyone else want a sequel, or should I stop here? I figure the ending was kinda cliche, but hey, I like the way it turned out. Thank you all for supporting me through this fic! If you would like a sequel, please tell me so I know to write one. I have a few ideas, but if we like this and don't want another, I won't write another. (Well, actually, I won't write a sequel unless you guys ask- I don't want this to be too overdone!) 


End file.
